Tokyo Mew Mew The ancient Mews
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: When a new, incomprehensibly powerful threat reach Earth, Ichigo find herself on the verge of death. A new power suddenly bloom inside her, and new friends and foes appear on her path. Ichigo must now fight a battle against herself, and make the ultimate decision. Will she save Earth, or destroy it? Now rated M, just to be on the safe side.
1. A new friend, A new Mystery

This story happen five years after "Tokyo Mew Mew - A la mode". Ichigo is now 17 years old.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A new friend, a new mystery<strong>

"_How could my situation get worse now?"_ Ichigo asked herself. It seemed that, in the last few months, the world began to go against her. When five years before Berry took the leadership of the Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo thought that it could be a nice change: she wouldn't have to carry the responsibility anymore. But then, every time things went in the wrong way during a fight (and it was almost every time) the other Mews always put the blame on her. Ryou and Keiichiro weren't of much help: they never took side.  
>It was just work, so Ichigo thought that she could bare it. "<em>Yeah, just another illusion!<em>" the cat-girl thought, while walking aimlessly. Three years later, her father died in a car accident. Ichigo was destroyed by this. She was just beginning to recover from her loss, when the worst happened. Even after two months, she still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends can do such a thing to her. "_How could you, Mint... You knew what he meant to me..."_.

_**Flashback: two months before, in the backyard of the Mewmew Café...**_

"Say it again!" Ichigo said, shocked. Masaya sighed and repeated: "We shouldn't go out together anymore". "Why?" asked the girl, tears forming in her eyes. "I... found someone else" the boy answered; "Who?" Ichigo asked. Masaya didn't looked at her "Mint"

Ichigo gasped "How could you? She is one of my best friends!". Masaya began to walk away "How could you do this to me? I love you!" Ichigo said, desperate. Masaya stopped, and said "I'm sorry".  
>Ichigo began to run. She ran away from Masaya, from Mint, from Ryou and Keiichiro, from the Tokyo Mew Mew. She didn't stop until she was sure she was alone and far from everyone. Then she fell on her knees and cried.<p>

_**Flashback End**_

Ichigo reached a meadow, with a huge cherry three in the middle. Only then she paid attention about where she was, and she recognized the place where Masaya took her so much time before. After the aliens poisoned the three, she and the other Mew Mew had to put it down. "So, you grow once again" Ichigo said, laying an hand on the cortex of the three. It was the end of winter, so the flowers just began to show themselves.

The girl sat under the three. She changed so much since her last time there. Her red-brown hair were grown, reaching her waist, and she began to put them in a ponytail. She was now taller, her body more mature. Even so, her character didn't change that much: she still daydream, she still love to have cat-naps, and she was still a little hot tempered.

"Don't do it!" a voice said. Ichigo looked around, and saw a boy, with dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. He was dressing blue jeans and a red slave-less jacket over a white T-shirt.

"Don't do what?" Ichigo asked. "You seem ready to suicide" the boy answered. The girl looked at her feet and sighed "I didn't exactly have an happy life in the last few months..."; "What are you doing here, then?"; "I was walking, and I ended up here" Ichigo remained silent for a while, then asked "What's your name?"; "My name is Akar Suunok. What's yours?"; "I'm Ichigo Momomiya, nice to meet you!". Akar sat under the three near Ichigo "So, do you want to tell me why you're so sad?" he asked. Ichigo told him. She told him about her work at the café, about her former boyfriend. She felt better after she finished telling him her story. They continued to talk, about music, about the city... they talked friendly for what seemed hours.

"Whoa! I feel so much better!" Ichigo said "It's so easy to talk with you, Suunok-san"; "Call me Akar, please" the boy replied "Okay" she answered "but you have to call me Ichigo"; he nodded.

Suddenly, Ichigo's mobile phone rang. "It's probably my mother" the girl said. But when she looked at the display, she discovered that it was Zakuro. "Hi?" she said, answering the phone. "Ichigo? You must come here ASAP! There is a strange energetic activity in a place near the city, and Ryou want that we check what it is" Zakuro explained; "Okay, I'm coming" she replied. "I'm sorry, there is an emergency and I have to go" the girl explained to her new friend. Akar nodded, and said "Gimme your phone for a sec'" when she gave it to him, he put his number in it. "Call me whenever you want" he said. She nodded, and then she walked away.

"About time you show up!" Mint said, when Ichigo caught up with them. Before she arrived, the other Mews explored the area from where the strange energy reading was coming, and they found some strange ruins. Now, they were waiting before what seemed to be a door to enter the ruins. There were all the Tokyo Mew Mew, BlueKnight and Tasuku, who began to work with the others when he discovered that he was a genius with medical stuff.

"According to Ryou, this ruins are radiating an enormous amount of Mew Energy, which is the same energy that give us our powers" Lettuce said "We should move carefully: we don't know what's emanating this energy".

They entered the ruins. The walked in the darkness, with Ucha (Berry's robot) as only source of light. After almost an hour, Ichigo began to feel a strange feeling, as if the place around her was familiar. "I'm the only one to think that I'm already been here?" she asked. "Shut up, stray cat" Mint replied evilly. Ichigo just sighed, sadly. She couldn't replay, otherwise the other Mews would side with Mint. Every time she was with the team, she feel more alone than ever.

After another hour of walking, Berry stopped them and said "According to Ryou, we're almost 300 meters below the sea level"; "300? How's that possible?" Lettuce asked; "Maybe this ruins were constructed to lead to a mine or a place really deep in the ground" Zakuro theorized. "_With all those collapsed tunnels we saw, I think this place was a labyrinth once_" Ichigo thought "_and if I remember correctly the history lesson, in ancient times, labyrinth were build to protect treasures_". She didn't say anything, 'cause she knew the other would probably make fun at her theory. "Every one, Silence!" Berry said, suddenly. Then she listened. With her superior sense of hearing, she was trying to find something. After a while, she spoke "We're not the only ones down here". All of them snapped in combat mode, listening around. "Are you sure?" asked Tasuku. Berry nodded "We are eight, but I heard a ninth breath".

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the first chapter.<br>I do not owe the Tokyo Mew Mew, but Akar Suunok is copyrighted by me.  
>R&amp;R, please.<p> 


	2. MewKar, the messanger of forgotten past

While the Mews and Blue Knight were trying to find the ninth breathe heard by Berry, Tasuku saw a strange incision on the wall. He took a few steps closer to it, and noticed that it was the same he saw in other two corridors which they passed earlier "_Exactly the same...Wait, what is this?"_ Tasuku thought, noticing a small missing fragment of the wall, near the incision "_This fragment was missing in the other incision too... What if they are not other incisions, but always the same one?_" He was now sure, Ichigo was right: that place was a labyrinth, and they got lost in it! "Hey guys! We have a prob..." His sentence ended in a scream when something grabbed him from the shadows and pulled him away.

The others heard him, but were too slow to rescue him. "Tasuku!" cried Berry, trying to run after him. After she took less than three steps in the dark, she disappeared with a scream. "There is an enemy here!" shouted Zakuro, scanning the surroundings with her eyes trying to find a clue about who they were fighting. The others did so as well, but Ichigo felt something: there was a sound in the air, and it was calling her name.

She began to walk like in a dream, following the sound. It was a melody which speaks of ancient times, great battles and victories. Following it, Ichigo could feel the events imprisoned in the cold stone of the walls around her. Everything seemed more alive now that the music was flowing again. The music became faster and in some times it reached its climax. When the song touched the climax, in the ruins fell a deathly silence.

At that time, Ichigo woke up from the dream that the music inspired her and looked around. She was now alone, in a room completely different from the ones she had passed before. She also noticed that she was now alone.

The room was huge, with the ceiling almost 15 meters tall. On the walls there were letters wrote in an unknown language, and they were emanating a soft teal light. In the middle of the room, there was an altar, with a small sphere on it. The sphere was shining the same teal light of the walls, but it was more intense. It seems that whispers were coming from it, but Ichigo could not understand what they were saying.

The Cat girl suddenly heard a noise, and when she sought the source she saw MewBerry and Tasuku on the ground, with their hands and feet tied.

When she moved to help them, a voice asked "And who should you be?". MewIchigo looked back, and saw a boy near the altar. The boy had black hair and deep blue eyes, and was dressed with a black suit, with a short mantle on his left shoulder. On his chest and on the mantle there was a symbol: A gold circle with red angel wings around it. But the most impressive thing was the short dragon-like horns on the boy's head, and his long blue dragon-like tail, which was almost long two time the boy. On the end of the tail, there was fur, with the shape of a feather.

MewIchigo was shocked when she saw him, but then she recovered and said "I'm MewIchigo, one of the Tokyo Mew Mew. Who are you?"; "My name is MewKar. I'm the last of the Mew Guardians" the boy answered. "What are the Mew Guardians?" Ichigo asked. The boy closed his eyes, as if the answer was painful to remember, but then said "Three millions of years ago, when the Cyclonians were still living here, the Mew Guardians were an order of defenders with animal genes inside them. Our duty was to protect the planet"; "Just like us then" Ichigo said "the Mew Mew also protect humans, so you can work with us!"; "You protect humans?"; "Of course! The Tokyo Mew Mew already saved the mankind two times!". The boy closed his eyes, and said "Coueres is suffering... I can hear her screams of pain... the pollution is killing her... and the humans are responsible..." the boy opened his eyes "If you fight to protect the humans, then we are enemies!"; A long sword appeared in the hands of the boy, and he shouted "DIE WITH HONOR!".

He ran toward MewIchigo, aiming at her neck with the sword. When he was about to hit her, she was able to stop his attack with her weapon, but the momentum thrown her away anyway. She landed on her feet some meters away, but MewKar had already covered the distance, and tried an hit on her leg. She jumped and avoided it just in time, but she was worried "_How can I defeat him if I can't even attack?"_ She thought. In the meantime, MewKar was rotating his sword, and created a tornado, which captured MewIchigo. Then, he jumped in the tornado and tried to hit her while she couldn't move. He almost did it, when a pink arrow deviated his sword. The blade hit the wall instead of MewIchigo.

MewKar looked where the arrow came from, and saw all the other Mew Mew, who already freed MewBerry and Tasuku. "I don't know why you're against humanity" said MewBerry, who heard what he told Ichigo earlier "but if you want to hurt people, you have to face us before!". The boy smirked "It will be my pleasure" he said, calmly.

MewZakuro attacked, but MewKar catch her whip and pull her toward him. When she was near enough, he hit her on the stomach with his fist. She crashed on the wall, and fainted. Meanwhile, MewPudding and MewLettuce went on each side of the boy, and attacked at the same time. When the attacks reached him, they were absorbed by an energy shield. Then MewKar charged two blue energy sphere in his hands and thrown them against the two Mews. MewPudding tried to avoid it, but the sphere followed her and she was hit on the leg. MewLettuce tried to defend herself with the shield, but the sphere crashed it and hit her on the chest. They both were frozen. Then, MewKar attacked MewIchigo, who meanwhile freed herself from the tornado, and hit her on the head with the knob of the sword. Trying to catch him by surprise, MewMint flow the highest possible in the room and shot her arrows from there. MewKar deviated the arrows with his sword, then slashed the blade through the air sending an energy wave against the blue Mew. She wasn't fast enough and was hit, fainting and crashing on the ground. Then MewBerry attacked with her staff, launching a white beam against the boy. MewKar launched an energy beam from his sword. The beams seemed to equal each other for a while, but after some second MewBerry's beam began to be pushed back. Before MewBerry could be hit, however, BlueKnight attacked MewKar with his blade. The two swordsman began to duel so fast that their swords couldn't be seen. After two minutes of exchanging hits, MewKar hit BlueKnight sword and broke it. Then he hit the BlueKnight with a kick on his face. MewKar thrown another energy sphere against MewBerry, who was still too weak to fight again, and she crashed on a wall.

When all the Mew Mew were defeated, MewKar reached the small sphere on the altar and took it. He looked at MewIchigo, who just regained consciousness, and said "Only when you face your darkest hour, you are able to evolve. Soon, we will see if humans can reach the next step of evolution". That said, He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

When he went away, from the communicator came Ryou's voice "Someone hear me? The Mew Energy source dissapeared! What happened down there?". MewIchigo reached the comm and said "MewIchigo here. We have a big problem".

* * *

><p>Okay, here I wrote my first fighting scene, so please tell me what do you think of it. R&amp;R please!<p> 


	3. The sanctuary

A/N During the story, I will use the characters' normal name when they are not transformed, and the "Mew" name when they are. (Example: Ichigo when she is in human form, MewIchigo when she is in Mew form)

* * *

><p>Lettuce woke up when her alarm clock began to ring. For the first time in a long time, she didn't sleep at all. She was too worried to be able to fall asleep.<p>

It was almost a month after MewKar suddenly appearance, and the Mews didn't see him again after that. But even so, they were still fighting because he was able to defeat them all without much effort. Mint blamed Ichigo, Pudding said that it wasn't their fault, Zakuro just said that they should be prepared for another fight with him, Ryou blamed a lack of coordination between the girls, Keichiro stayed on the computer for two weeks (without sleeping) to tried to find a clue about MewKar incredible strength and power, and Ichigo just stopped to come to the Mew Mew Café after the first time Mint accused her. When they were fighting, Lettuce never said anything: she was too afraid to lose her friends. If she would say that it was Ichigo's fault, the cat-girl would surely hate her; but if she would help Ichigo, the others would blame her too. The green Mew didn't know what to do anymore.

Lettuce get dressed slowly, still half sleeping. When she was dressed, she went downstairs to eat breakfast, but she couldn't eat: too nervous. Later, she went to school. While she was walking on the streets, she remembered the discussion between the Mew Mew when they returned at the Café after the battle against MewKar.

_******Flashback******_

"Why did you let him hit you? If you were just a little smarter, maybe we would have defeat him!" Shouted Mint to Ichigo. "So now it is my fault, right? You're so blind that you are not even able to consider the fact that it is no one fault!" answered Ichigo; "I'm not blind! IT IS your fault! You're the weakest coward I ever see!"; "I'm "the weakest coward" who defeated DeepBlue, if I remember right!"; "Masaya-kun defeated DeepBlue, not you! Why you..."; "Girls stop, NOW" Ryou shouted "Your arguing isn't bringing us anywhere. We have to understand who is this guy and what he wants". "He took that little sphere, maybe it is something like the Mew aqua Na-no-da" said Pudding. "More likely, that sphere could be a Mew energy source of some kind" Zakuro replied. They continued to make hypothesis about it, until Keichiro came from the lab and said "I still can't say why he is so powerful, but I discovered that his power is based on Mew Energy, just like yours. That means that most of your energy attacks will have no effect on him"; "Then, we have to find another way to attack him" Zakuro replied, emotionless. "Yeah, maybe without this stupid cat around..." Mint said. That was the last drop "KNOW WHAT? I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR HABIT TO BLAME ME! YOU WANT TO FIGHT HIM? DO IT BY YOURSELF, I QUIT!" Shouted Ichigo, furiously, before storming out of the Café.

_******Flashback End******_

"_That was the last time I saw her"_ Lettuce thought, entering her class. When the Doorbell rang the teacher entered the class and said "Today we have a transferred student. I hope you all will help to make him feel welcome". A boy entered. He was tall and slender, with long jet-black hair. When he looked up, Lettuce meet his eyes, and she was shocked. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes the girl ever saw. Just seeing them made Lettuce forget about all her problems.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Sirius Midrukrus" the boy said, introducing himself.

With Ichigo, some hours later...

Ichigo walked out from the school. As every day, she didn't know what to do. She still wanted to help the Mew Mew, but she didn't want to be insulted and accused every time they would lost. And with an opponent like MewKar, It was going to happen really often...

She was so concentrated on her own thoughts that she bumped into some one. "I'm sorry..." the girl said; "The world is a very little place, don't you agree?" the other one asked. Ichigo looked the boy she bumped into, and recognize her new friend, Akar.

"Akar! It's good to see you!" the girl said, hugging him. The boy was a little surprised by this "What's wrong?" he asked. "I had... problems with my teammates..." she said, her eyes starting to get wet. Akar hugged her back "I want to show you something. I'm sure it will make you feel better" he said.

After Ichigo got home to leave there her school stuff, they took a bus which brought them near a forest, outside Tokyo. "Now, we have to walk for a while" Akar announced. Ichigo growled, but began to walk. While they were walking, around them the forest was silent. It seemed that all the animals weren't there anymore. Ichigo couldn't avoid to feel strange. "This place is a little... creepy" she said; "The place where I'm bringing you is a sanctuary. No human or animal is allowed to enter it, or the territory around it" Akar told her, without looking at her. Ichigo felt a shiver on her back.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, they reached an ancient entrance, which was very similar to the entrance of the ruins where the Mews confronted MewKar. Akar walked in without talking. Ichigo followed him.

They walked trough a corridor for some minutes, and then entered a huge room. Ichigo was shocked when she saw it. On the ground there was fresh and soft grass, with some tree here and there. The room was really big, with a small river which start at the furthest side and disappeared into the ground a few meters away from the entrance. In the middle there was an altar with a sphere, just like in the other ruins. The walls were emanating a soft red light, while the ceiling was reflecting the sky outside the ruins. Ichigo felt so much in peace inside there. "What is this place?" she asked, amazed.

Akar smiled "This is a place of healing and salvation. In this place, you can be sure that your mind is your own" he walked near Ichigo and took her hand "Do you want me to tell you the story of this place?" Ichigo nodded, too amazed to talk. Akar giggled and began. "A long time ago, a girl who was fighting for the Earth was mortally injured during a fight. Before dying, she saw a seed. With her last bits of strength, she put that seed in the ground, and wished that it will grow strong. After that, she died. Her body feed the seed while it was growing. When the seed fully developed into a tree, from the ground rose a mysterious melody. Following it, a lot of people began to build this sanctuary around that tree. When the sanctuary was completed, an altar appeared in the middle, and on the altar there was a sphere. And in that sphere there is the soul of that brave girl, who even when in her last moments thought about a seed instead of herself".

Ichigo examined the small sphere "Inside this there should be that girl's soul?"; "Yes" Akar answered "It is also said that, if Earth would be threatened, not even death will be able to stop the girl from fighting for her planet".

Ichigo remained silent, thinking about the legend. "_If she would be in my place, what would she do?_" she thought. "How do you know about this place?" she asked; "This... is a story for another time" the boy answered. She was a little disappointed, but nodded and walked to the small river. She looked in the water, and asked "You said that no human nor animal is allowed here. The why could we enter?"; "Hybrids are the only ones allowed here. So it is only natural that you can enter... MewIchigo" Akar answered. "How did you call me?" she asked, shocked. She turned to look at him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Akar, where are you?" the girl asked, receiving no answer. Akar just disappeared.

When Ichigo got out of the sanctuary, she received a call on her phone. "Hi" she said in the phone. On the other side, Zakuro said "Ichigo, I know that you're angry, but we need you. MewKar is returned... and he have a new friend!".

MewZakuro closed the phone and said to the others "It will take a while before she will be able to join us". The other Mews nodded.

They were on the side of a big river, which passed inside Tokyo. In the river there was something emanating a large amount of energy. When the Tokyo Mew Mew plus BlueKnight and Tasuku got there, they found a huge amphibian lizard and a boy waiting for them. The lizard were dark green, almost four meters tall and ten meters long, with sharp claws. The boy had bright green hair and emerald eyes, and was wearing a dark green suit with bright green details and a short mantle around his waist. He also had very long sinuous antennas on his head and two long tails, each one ending with a fin. "I was waiting for you, defenders of humanity" he said when the Mews reached the river "My name is MewRious. Surrender now, and I swear that I will spare your life".

* * *

><p>What can I say? R&amp;R please!<p> 


	4. The end of a human

Been a while since the last chapter, isn't it? Anyway, I had a little writer block. Sorry if I kept you waiting.

* * *

><p>Ichigo got out from the sanctuary and looked around. She didn't find Akar even there. She sighed, and began to walk. But then, a voice stopped her "Hail, Defender of Humanity". Ichigo turned, and saw, standing on a tree's branch, MewKar. "<em>Akar just disappeared after calling me MewIchigo, and now MewKar shows up... No, that can't be...<em>" Ichigo thought. "How could you! I thought we were friends!" she cried. MewKar just smirked "We? Friends? Never. And now that you're here, before the sanctuary, I can use this place's power to destroy you". _"So that's why he brought me here... just to kill me_"; "So be it" she said, hot tears falling from her eyes "But I will not go down without a fight!".

Meanwhile...

MewZakuro attacked with her whip, but MewRious turned into water and avoided it. Then he reappeared behind MewZakuro and hit her with a kick. MewZakuro almost avoid it, and tried another attack. While the two of them were fighting, the other Mews were attacking the giant lizard. MewLettuce, MewMint, MewBerry and MewPudding attacked simultaneously, hitting the lizard on its neck. The giant animal, however, almost didn't noticed the four girls, and began to walk slowly towards a cruiser ship, which was docked just after the mouth of the river, full with almost one hundred people.

"If the lizard reaches the ship, all that people are doomed!" shouted MewBerry to the others. "And what are we supposed to do?" asked MewLettuce, desperately "our four attack combined didn't even scratch it! How can we stop it?". "Ryou here, do you copy?" Ryan asked from the comm "Me and Keiichiro found something, a couple of months ago. It is an ancient sword, and it emanate a little amount of M.E. If one of you would be able to awaken it, it should have enough power to eliminate the lizard". "Bring it here, but hurry! The lizard is slow, but will reach the ship soon,even if it is trying to escape. We will try to defeat MewRious meanwhile, maybe that will help" MewBerry said in the comm. Then she looked around and asked "Ryou, any news from MewIchigo?"; "Yes, I tracked her energy signal" answered the boy "She is fighting with MewKar".

Hit. Block. Jump. Dodge. Block. Hit. Block. Hit. Jump. Block... MewIchigo and MewKar were fighting almost equal for half an hour now. None of them were able to take the advantage over the opponent, so they continued that strange dance of deathly blows. "Why?" asked MewKar "Why the sanctuary is giving power to you instead of me?". Since the beginning of the battle, MewIchigo felt another presence near her, and that presence was giving her strength. Not enough to defeat MewKar, but enough to survive until something would happen.

"Why did you tried to be a friend? Or it was always an act?" asked the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about" answered the dragon-warrior "The only thing that I tried to do with you was killing you!". "Liar!" MewIchigo shouted "What were you doing then, that day under the cherry tree? You could have killed me there!"; "I don't even know what a cheery tree is!". MewKar jumped, landing on a tree branch. MewIchigo jumped to try an attack, aiming his neck with her weapon. MewKar Blocked the attack with his sword, and then tried an hit towards her right arm. The girl quickly rotated on herself and avoided the blade. When she landed on the ground, MewKar attacked her from above, kicking her on her head. Then, he hit her weapon, sending it away from the cat-girl's hand. Then, the dragon-warrior aimed his sword over MewIchigo chest.

She then felt the cold metal of the sword penetrating her flesh, the hot blood wetting her clothes. Then she felt the cold ground under her back. Then she felt nothing more. All emotion, all colors... everything... disappeared.

"Here's the sword" Ryou said to MewBerry. While they were talking, the other Mews were fighting MewRious, but the ability of the boy to turn into water to avoid the attacks was difficult to overcome. Meanwhile, the BlueKnight was trying to hit the lizard where there should have been its weak points, but with no result. MewBerry looked at the sword: it was completely covered in rust and it was broken in two parts. "Are this russet thing supposed to help?" asked the white Mew. Ryou just nodded, and gave her the pommel "I'm sure that it will reveal its power at the right time".

MewBerry secured it on her belt, then returned to the fight against MewRious. She tried a surprise attack with an energy beam from her staff, but MewRious saw it coming and turned into water avoiding the beam, which hit MewPudding. MewZakuro tried an hit towards the boy leg, but he quickly got out of the way, and then hit MewLettuce on her head with his fist. MewMint sent an hail of energy arrows towards the boy. He smirked. MewRious put his hand on the ground, and water came from his hand, shielding him from the arrows. Then, the water was shot against MewMint, catching her in midair and sending her right into the river. MewLettuce, who had just recovered from MewBerry attack, went in the water to help her.

MewZakuro, out of desperation, began to attack repeatedly, without giving the boy enough time to defend. At last, that was what she believed. MewRious easily avoided all the incoming attack, and then a pair of short daggers appeared in his hands. He hit MewZakuro with them, letting a cross cut on her face. The purple wolf, however, succeeded in blocking his hands with her whip just after his attack. "Stop the lizard!" she shouted to the others "I will block him for a while". The others Mews nodded, and went toward the giant reptile. "If you think you can stand against me, you're very wrong" MewRious said, freeing his hands. He began to hit MewZakuro mercilessly, covering her body with small cuts. After just five minutes, even if MewZakuro was desperately trying to defend herself, the girl's body was covered in her own blood.

Meanwhile, the other girls reached the lizard, which was still trying to catch the ship. But before they could attack, an huge beam of blue light hit the ship, disintegrating it and all the people on board.

"This little game is boring" a voice said. Both the Mews and MewRious looked up, and saw MewKar, standing on the roof of a nearby building. "Why did you interrupt? I was having fun!" MewRious protested. MewKar just smirked, and said "One down, five to go". MewRious remained puzzled for a moment, then he smirked as well. "I see... well, I had fun playing with you girls. We should do this again sometime" the green boy said. Then, both him, MewKar and the lizard disappeared in a flash of light.

Tasuku reached MewZakuro, and began to check her injuries. "We must bring her back to the base. There, I can give her the right treatment". MewBerry was furious "Why MewKar was here? If it wasn't for him, we could have saved those people! Didn't you say that MewIchigo was fighting with him?"; "Probably that stray cat was just afraid to confront him and let him escape. She always was a coward" MewMint said. Ryou shook his head "I can't find her M.E. Signal anymore"; "So what? She just changed back human" replied MewMint. Ryou shook his head again, a lone tear falling from his eye "Even when you are humans, I can still detect a little amount of M.E. If I can't find hers, it could mean only... that she is not with us anymore".

* * *

><p>M.E. = <strong>M<strong>ew **E**nergy  
>R&amp;R please!<p> 


	5. The Ancients

First of all, Sorry for the long wait. I had some personal problems to take care of.  
>Anyway, here it is the next chapter, enjoy :)<p>

This chapter talks especially about one of my OC, Akar Suunok.

* * *

><p>The boy woke up with a cry. He looked around, his mind and body ready to fight any enemy. When he recognized his bedroom, he calmed down and lyed back on his bed.<p>

He was laying there for some time, when his mobile phone rang. He sighed and took it from the bedside table. "Akar Suunok here"; "Mr. Suunok? This is Mary. You asked me to remind you you're appointment for today" answered the secretary on the other side of the phone. Akar sighed and answered "Thank you. I'll be a little late today. Delay the meeting with Mr. Aizawa for half an hour"; "What if he doesn't want to wait? Rumors says that he always wants to have the upper hand in a discussion"; "If he doesn't wait, then no business" Akar said, hanging up the phone.

Then, he went to his armchair and got dressed. He put on some casual clothes. Then he put on the shoes, took his home's keys, and left the apartment.

He lived on the last floor of a very high skyscraper. The whole floor was his. He entered the elevator, then closed the doors. When the doors were closed, he said a word in a strange language. A red light flashed for a moment, and then the boy was gone.

He reappeared inside a huge laboratory. The walls seemed made of stone, but there were also some glowing lines going on them. There were several strange machines around, all of them with an holographic interface on them. In the middle of the room, there was a small altar with an orb on it. The orb began to glow when Akar got closer to it. "Good day, Athena" said Akar. Immediately after, an holographic person appeared in front of the orb, while a female voice answered "Good day to you too, Creator Suunok"; "Do you have the report I asked you?"; "Yes, general. I uploaded it on your mobile platform. You can read it whenever you wish. Is there anything else which I can assist you with?"; "Prepare an upgrade project for weapon X-26. We may are going to need it soon. The project "Reborn" takes now priority one!" Answered Akar, reading the report; "Our enemies are moving faster then I'd anticipated"; "Should I ready the defense system too?" asked Athena. "Yes" replied Akar "and be ready. The true battle is about to began".

After that, he returned to his apartment and changed in more elegant clothes. Then he took the elevator down to the basement. When he was there, he went outside, where a limousine was waiting for him. "Mr. Suunok, good day. Where do you need to go?" asked the driver when the boy got in. "My office. Can you turn on the radio, please?"; "Of course, Mr. Suunok". Akar took a more comfortable position, and listened to the news: "... Been six months since the first attack. The Tokyo Mew Mew said that they are aliens. So far the girls efforts haven't achieved anything. One of their team is still missing, probably killed by the alien, who are going under the name of "Mew Guardians". The casualties are in the millions so far. The most cruel attack 'till now was the destruction of Tokyo Tower, during Christmas fireworks show. The Army is trying to stop this aliens, but the enemy advanced technology is a major obstacle. The government asked to the population...". Akar closed his eyes "_This must stop, one way or another_".

Some minutes later the limousine arrived at the building which Akar's office was within. When he entered the building, he was immediately greeted by an old businessman. "Good day, Mr. Suunok! When I heard you were going to be late, I thought the worst! But you're here now, and that's what it matters!"; "Good day to you too, Mr. Aizawa" Akar replied, emotionless. Mr. Aizawa took a step back, and made a motion with his hand towards the girl near them. "This is my daughter, Mint" he said "I brought her to show her what business really mean. That's not a problem, I hope"; "Not at all. Maybe she will learn that not all businessman are heartless money machines". Mr. Aizawa actually understand the joke, but he didn't show it. Akar took a better look at Mint, and immediately understand why her father brought her along. Many businessman in the past thought that he was just a normal teenager by looking at him, but no one until now ever tried something THIS outrageous. Mint was barely dressed! She was wearing only a miniskirt (and when I say mini, I mean really mini) and a short top. Akar was also sure that under her clothes there was no underwear. No panties and no bra. Talking with Ichigo, the boy learned she was a snob bastard, but by the embarrassed look on her face, he understand that this facade was her father work. What a son of a bitch!

We entered the office and Akar closed the door. "Mr. Suunok, let's talk business! I want to buy your energy-generating system". "_So this is what you want,uh? And what will be your offer? Your own __daughter body?_" the boy thought. "No" was his answer. Mr. Aizawa was shocked by Akar quick answer, but tried again "You didn't even hear my offer! Here it is: I offer you two millions dollars, plus a small area outside Tokyo, perfect for some new factories. And more than that" he said, lowering his voice "maybe I could arrange a... date between you and my daughter. I'm sure you will like her body and her... skills, if you get what I mean"; "How do you know about her skills?" Akar asked, barely containing the rage. Mr. Aizawa lowered his voice more and said "I spoked with her boyfriend. He had some debt he couldn't repay, so I paid it for him in exchange of a... valuation, if we want to call it that way"; "So, Masaya Aoyama is an hired-dick bastard too?" Akar asked. Mr. Aizawa took a step back "How do you know his nam..."; "That doesn't matter!" The boy said, taking a step forward "What matters now is that you tried to use your daughter as sex-money. I do not make deals with the likes of you!". "Don't do this boy" the man threatened him "I could ruin you in a couple of days if you do not do as I want!". Akar smirked "Ever heard of Bill Gates?" Akar asked him. "He was the founder of a big computer company some years ago. He was ruined. Bad judgment, probably" the businessman answered. "He made the mistake of crossing my way. I ruined him! And I could ruin you just as easy! And now get out of here, before I decide that you're not worth the air you breathe!". Mr. Aizawa went away, furious but defeated. "This doesn't end here" he said. "_Au-contrair, my dear son of a bitch. This ends here and now_" Akar thought.

Akar spent the rest of the morning reading the reports coming from his four energy-generator around the world. There was one in Tokyo, one near Moscow, one nearby Washington and one in Bern. Each of them produced so much energy that it was enough to feed a continent. No one except him knew how the system worked. He finished answering the reports late in the afternoon. After he put everything away, he left the building and took the limousine back home.

After changing in more comfortable clothes, he took a bus. He stopped near a forest. After fifteen minutes walking, he reached the place he was looking for: the Sanctuary. He entered. When he reached the central room, he looked over at the altar with the orb. "Soon..." he whispered. Then, he looked on his right. There was another altar, larger. On the altar, her injuries healed, there was Ichigo. Her body was warm, and she seemed like if she was sleeping. But her heart wasn't beating. The power of the sanctuary was keeping her body from decaying, but she was still death.

Akar looked at her for a minute, then softly brushed her hair with his hand. After that, he walked towards one of the walls and... passed trough it. The wall was just an illusion. Beyond the illusion, there was a corridor. At the end of the corridor, another chamber. In this one there was grass on the ground too, but no river and a different kind of altar. At the far side of the room, there was a huge altar, with a statue on it. The statue depicted a beautiful woman, with a long dress, with a scepter in her left hand and a planet in her right hand. That planet was Earth.

In front of the altar, on her knees, there was a really old woman. When she heard someone entering the room, she got up. "General" she said softly "it's good to see you. I hope your plan went well"; Akar shook his head "Quite the contrary. Did you see the girl in the other chamber?" when the old woman nodded, Akar sighed and continued "She was the one". The woman put an hand on her mouth "Oh, dear!" she said "you were so sure..."; "I still am!" exclaimed the boy "She wasn't ready, but she will soon be!"; "But she is dea..."; "I trust in our Goddes" Akar concluded. The woman smiled "You're doing good, son. I'm proud of you". Akar smiled and nodded, then turned and walked away. "General!" the woman called "may Coueres watch over you". Akar didn't turned, but he replied "May she watch over us all".

* * *

><p>There is is :)<br>Now the mystery "What happened to Ichigo" is solved, we can proceed with the mystery "Who the hell is Akar Suunok". xD  
>R&amp;R, please!<p> 


	6. The awakening

Here I am, back with another chapter. enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up... Wake up...<em>" a voice was calling her, but she didn't want to listen. It was so easy to just keep her eyes closed and let herself slowly sink. She didn't know how much time the voice called her. It could have been a minute or a month. She didn't care. She didn't want to care. When MewKar strike the mortal blow, she had accepted it. But this voice was still trying to wake her up, while she just wished to continue to sleep.

Suddenly, the voice was silenced by another one. A more powerful one. A more ancient one. "_**Open your eyes, Ichigo. Now!**_". The girl opened her eyes, scared. In that voice, one could feel the weight of thousands of years.

When Ichigo opened her eyes, she saw only darkness around her. She was like suspended in the dark. But then, she began to fall. It didn't last long, though, as she landed on some kind of light circle. Just in front of her, a door appeared. It was huge, made in wood, just like the doors of the entrance of castles.

Ichigo went to the door and pushed. The door immediately opened, without resistance. Once she crossed the door, she found herself in another place identical to the last one, but without any door. She turned to go back, but the first door had disappeared. She was now trapped on some kind of light-made island in an ocean of darkness.

Suddenly, someone appeared. It was a boy, dressed with a black suit similar to the one wore by MewKar, but this one had no symbol, and it had no mantle; the boy also had a cowl on his head, so Ichigo couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" asked the girl; "**That depends**" answered the boy. Ichigo felt in his voice the weight of the centuries, but she managed to ask "by what?"; "**You**" he said. After that, he turned and began to run. When he reached the limit of the light, a light-made road appeared out of nowhere. "Wait! What do you mean?" yelled Ichigo, while chasing after him. She run after the dark boy for what seemed to be a very long time, until she saw a small light far away, right ahead of the direction they were going.

When they got closer, Ichigo saw that there was a point were the darkness met with the light, forming a gray border, a few meters large. The boy stopped right before it. When Ichigo caught up with him, he said "**This is were you have to take your choice**". "What choice?" asked the girl, confused; "**You can side with both one side or another. Which one, that is your choice to make**". Ichigo looked at the darkness and at the light. She couldn't find any kind of life in both of them. They seemed to be so lifeless, so cold and empty. "Why must I chose one side? And besides, wasn't I DEATH! I clearly remember MewKar stabbing me with his God damned sword!". "**Your death has been discussed already. Your choice now will settle that too**" replied the boy, calmly. "_My death has been discussed? By who? And Why? Where the hell am I? Who is this guy?_" Ichigo was so confused that she wasn't even sure what to ask first. After some time, she decided that she was going to handle the current situation first, and then ask all her questions. "Why should I take side?" asked she again. "**As MewIchigo, you always fought your enemies by using the MewAura. The MewAura is a power that only the Mew Guardian are granted permission to use, and to become a full Mew Guardian, all of them had to chose their side in this very place. Now it is your time**"; "But I don't want to be a Mew Guardian!" yelled Ichigo "I am A Tokyo Mew Mew!". The boy looked away, as if the girl's words brought back something painful to remember "**The Tokyo Mew Mew are nothing but a shadow of the former glory of the Mew Guardians. All the six of you are able to use this powers because you were born with it**"; "You're wrong" said Ichigo "our powers were gave to us by Ryou using some advanced technology"; "**If that kid really believe to have been able to manipulate the MewAura in such a way, he is either crazy or a fool. The best he could have done is to awake your sleeping MewAura**" the boy looked at Ichigo again "**But enough of this. We will have plenty of time to talk later. Now you have to chose!**"

"HAHHAHAHAH... come on, little Mew Mew! Come out and play with me!" yelled a boy with huge muscles, a big lizard tail on his back and strange little horns on his head. He was dressed with a red suit, with an armor over his shoulders. On his chest and on his back, there were the same symbol that MewKar had on his suit: A golden circle with red angel wings. He appeared a week, and he was the third mew guardian that the Mews met so far. "He's even stronger than MewKar" said MewBerry; "But I bet doesn't even have half of his brain" replied MewBerry "maybe we can attack with speed and cunning, instead of strength"; "Who's the fastest of us?" asked MewLettuce. The others didn't answer, and then MewMint said "It was MewIchigo".

Ichigo stepped towards the light, and rose her hand to touch it. But before doing so, she stopped. She wasn't sure. "_What should I choose? Masaya, what would you do?_" she asked herself. Masaya would have chose the light. For sure. He always believed that darkness means evil. Ichigo shook her head. Darkness wasn't inherently evil. She knew it. She saw the darkness really close... in the heart of someone who loved her... "_I know what you would chose now... and I think you're right_" Ichigo thought; and for a moment she felt as if a familiar pair of golden eyes were watching her. "Once" said Ichigo "a friend told me that humans are putting Earth balance in danger. He said that our planet need balance... and that's my choice!". Ichigo touched the gray with her hand, and she felt like something was awakening inside her. It lasted a some moments, then the feeling disappeared. "**Good**" said the dark boy, taking Ichigo by surprise: she almost forgot he was there. "**It is time for you to go back, little kitty**".

"Is that all you've got? Come one, I'm sure you can do better!" said the red guy, looking at the Tokyo Mew Mew, lying on the ground. The battle ended in just a few minutes. All the attacks of the five girls never reached the boy, and the attacks of the BlueKnight didn't even scratched him.

The red boy walked towards MewZakuro, the he got on his knee and, taking her by her neck, forced her up "I want you to know the name of the one who killed you" he said "I'm MewSuke, the strongest of the Mew Guardians". He rose his fist for the mortal hit, and got ready to strike the purple girl. MewZakuro closed her eyes... and then she felt something moving really fast near her, and her neck got free. She opened her eyes, and what she saw made her drop her jaw. In front of her there were MewSuke, lying on the ground with a huge cut on his chest; and In front of him, her pink hair in the wind, her eyes shining a new light, there was MewIchigo.

* * *

><p>SO... Ichigo's back! a new Mew Guardian appeared, and a new, strange guy appeared.<br>Please don't ask where Ichigo was when she had to chose her side, I won't answer.  
>R&amp;R, please :-)<p> 


	7. Unleashing an heart full of shadows

So, here the next chapter. I think I will try to give more strength to the emotional description.  
>More than that, I will soon change the rating from T to M, because of the violence one of the future character will bring<p>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" asked MewSuke, holding his chest were MewIchigo cut him. MewIchigo just waved a kiss to him, saying<p>

"I don't understand why I should tell my name to a corpse";

"Why you little bitch..." said MewSuke.

He got up, and he was about to attack, when someone called him

"Withdraw NOW, MewSuke. You're in no shape to fight right now".

It was MewKar, standing on the branch of a tree. His voice was calm, but in his eyes one could see pure hatred burning. He jumped down from the branch, landing exactly where MewSuke was standing a second before. The red boy teleported away.

"How did you manage to stay alive after that my blade pierced your heart?" asked MewKar;

"How did you manage to come back to life after three millions years" simply replied MewIchigo, her voice emotionless. Instead of answering, MewKar made his blade appear and attacked MewIchigo, who blocked the blade with her bare hands, then hit MewKar legs with a kick. While the boy was falling on the ground, she jumped on his shoulders, and then hit his head with a kick rotating on herself. MewKar fell on the ground a few metes away. He looked at MewIchigo, shock and hate mixed in his eyes, and then teleported.

The other Mews watched the exchange of blows in awe. Not only had MewIchigo managed to break MewSuke defense, but she was also able to block and counterattack MewKar. MewMint was the first to recover. She looked at MewIchigo's new appearance: her old Tokyo Mew Mew outfit had completely disappeared. On its place, Ichigo was wearing a suit similar to the one of the Mew Guardians, but pink , sleeveless, and long only until the knee on her legs. On her hand she had pink glows, which had a small energy claw on each finger. She didn't have the ribbon and the bell on her tail anymore, and the tail itself seemed a little longer. And her cat ears were now longer, beginning from where her human ears should have been and finish in their usual place on her head. At least, her eyes looked no longer human, but more similar to cat's eyes. MewMint was amazed: MewIchigo looked so strong. She stood on her feet, without knowing what to do, then she run up to MewIchigo and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" she cried, tears forming in her eyes  
>"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean all those things I told you. I was just afraid you could take Malaya away from me. Please, forgive me" she cried.<p>

"I don't care" was MewIchigo cold answer

"What... ?" said MewMint, looking up.

Before she did, a fist hit her in her belly and took away all of her breath. She fell, holding her stomach.

"You really thought that I would forget everything you did to me just because you say you're sorry? Grow up a little, you bitch" MewIchigo said, keeping her voice emotionless and at the same time filling it with venom. Then she looked at the other Mews  
>"You all make me sick. It was easy to put all the blame on me when I wasn't doing anything to defend myself, right? Well, guess what? Those days are over! Just as the Tokyo Mew Mew are. You can't defeat the Mew Guardians by yourself, and I won't help you anymore"<p>

After she finished, she jumped on a branch, and from there jumped again, disappearing from the view.

The Mews were in pure shock.

"She will not help us anymore?" suddenly cried Pudding "then we are as good as death!"

Everyone looked at her. She was always the cheerful one, the one to tell them that they could do it, no matter what. But now that MewIchigo had left, she immediately surrendered.

"There must be something we can do to change her mind" said Mew Lettuce.

"MewZakuro, you once convinced me to come back after I left. Can't you do the same with her?" asked MewMint. MewZakuro shook her head.

"With you" she explained "I used the things you cared the most to convince you to fight"

"And can't you do the same with MewIchigo?" asked Mew Berry

"MewIchigo have already lost everything she cared for"

* * *

><p>Ichigo got home late in the evening. She had spent the whole afternoon to think about what to say to her mother about her disappearance. In the end, she decided to tell her the truth, about she being a Mew Mew, about her duel with MewKar and her... journey in that strange place. She took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. When she entered, she noticed that the lights were off. She turned them on, and then called out loud<p>

"MOM? Are you home?"

"_She must have gone out_" thought the girl

She was about to head for her room, when an envelope on the table caught her attention. It was white, with a red mark on a side, and looked important. When she took a better look at it, she saw that it as for her. She opened it and read:

_**To: Momomyia Ichigo**_

_**From: Tokyo Police department**_

_**Sector: homicide**_

_**Miss Momomyia, we are sorry to inform you, that on day 12 August of the current year, Your mother Yakumo Momomiya died of infarct.**_

_**On day 35 August of the current year, the city attended her funeral in the cemetery. Her last will testified that all her earthly possession must be passed to you.**_

The rest of the letter was about laws and such things that allowed the police and the city to take care of her mother funeral in her absence.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She read the letter again and again. She fell on her knee, continuing to read the damned thing over and over. At least, she toss it away. She let out a cry, in which there were all of her sorrow and frustration, all of her rage and hate for a world that wanted her to suffer. She cried until she had no more breath. After the cry died in her throat, hot tear began to fall from her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of rage.

"Very well" said the girl  
>"if this world really want to be my enemy, so be it. I will use my new power to destroy them all"<p>

She looked out of the window, seeing the cars passing, and the people talking. Everyone just acted as if nothing ever happened to Ichigo and her family.

"All of them" said Ichigo, making a small cut on her hand with her claw "I swear on my blood that all the humans on this planet will die... by my hand!"

* * *

><p>Poor Ichigo<br>R&R, please


	8. New allies,old friends

Here's another chapter. Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowly walked inside Akar's company huge building, looking around in shock: the reception alone was at least 20 square meters large and 15 tall. She went to the reception desk.<p>

"Good morning, miss, and welcome to "Sun energetics", the biggest energy company in the world. What can I do for you?" said the reception girl, smiling.

"I need to see Akar Suunok" replied Ichigo "My name is Ichigo Momomyia";

"Let me see..." said the receptionist "Momomiya... Momomyia... here! Yes, Suunok-sama put you in the list. Do you have an identity card?"

Ichigo gave her the identity card. The girl looked at it and then told Ichigo to take the elevator until the last floor. When the former Mew entered the elevator, she let out a big sigh: she didn't want to drag Akar in all of this, but she needed help, and Akar was the only one who Ichigo trusted that could be able to help her. Besides that, she was worried about what Akar might or might not know about her life as a Mew.

"_If only __**he**__ was here..._" thought Ichigo, but she immediately shook her head: she had no right to even think about him, not after what she had done to him. But still, it wasn't the first time in the last few months that she daydreamed about those beautiful golden eyes... Ichigo shook her head again.

"_What I'm going to do is already dangerous enough without distraction_" she thought, while the elevator's doors were opening.

Stepping out of the elevator, she found herself in Akar's office. It was very big, with even a pretty large fountain in the center. Beyond the fountain and before a glass wall, there was Akar's desk, and behind the desk there was Akar himself.

"Ichigo" he said, smiling "to what do I own the pleasure";

"Do you know what I am?" asked the girl.

Akar smile faded, but only a little

"So, you're here for business, eh?" he said, raising from his chair "very well, what can I do for you?";

"I'm on a little quest of mine, and I could use some help";

"I may need some more information than that";

Ichigo rapidly considered her option: 1- lying to him, with the risk that he discovered the truth or 2- telling him the truth and hope he would understand. She decided for the second after considering that the boy discovered her being a Mew without the slightest effort.

"Okay, here the thing" she said "This world is sick. I understand that after that first my father, then my mother both died. I looked out of the window and the people were just... going on, without giving a damn. I know that the world should stop for one single life lost, but look around us: there are wars where everyday thousands of people die, and the world does nothing. There are everyday children that die because they have nothing to eat, and the world does nothing! There are rich people that crush the lives of thousands of families just to preserve their own selfish interests, and again, THE WORLD DOES NOTHING!" she was yelling at this point "I know that, with the Mew power, I could be able to change the things, but I lack the means to reach my end" she looked Akar in the eyes "will you help me?"

Akar just smiled "What do you need?"

Ichigo gasped, shocked that he accepted so fast. But she recollected herself and said

"First of all, I need a safe place. A base, where plan and rest. Someplace where no one can find me";

"That can be easily arranged" said Akar;

"Then, I need intel. I can't just go without a plan. But I don't know where to find it";

"That can be arranged too" said the boy, beginning to check things on his computer with an experienced look;

"And in the ends, we are talking about changing the world. That means I'll need an army... or a very good team";

"That" said Akar, smirking "is already good to go"; he pressed a button on the telephone "Come in, please".

A door on the side of the room opened, and when Ichigo saw who came in, she gasped in shock and disbelieve.

"This can't be..." she whispered;

"Yo, kitten! What's up?"

* * *

><p>some days later...<p>

Berry and her boyfriend Tasuku were walking in the shopping area of Tokyo. But they were not really happy, because they were talking about Ichigo:

"She's just a coward" said Berry "when things went bad, she just surrender and go away. That's not how the former leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew should act. It is fortunate that I took over the role".

Tasuku was about to say something, when Ucha began to flash

"Berry, there's an Alien. Alien. Alien!";

Berry looked shocked

"An Alien? Didn't they go away with the Mew Aqua after DeepBlue defeat?".

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Ryou.

"Berry, this is big! The Alien didn't came back in all those years, so if they are here now I doubt that it is a good thing. Anyway, you and the others have to make sure that they go away, one way or another. Got it?";

"Got it" simply answered Berry putting back her phone.

"Let's go, Tasuku"

Berry met with the other Mews near a small crater.

"What is this place?"she asked "and why an alien should be here?";

"This is where DeepBlue ship crashed" explained MewZakuro;

"Maybe there is some valuable technology inside it" said MewLettuce;

"Anyway, the signal is coming from there. Let's go" said MewBerry.

The six of them searched around the place, until BlueKnight called the other, saying

"I found the entrance of a cave"

The cave was a long tunnel, very dark and very wet. The Mews plus BlueKnight and Tasuku walked inside of it for quite a while, until they saw a light. The light was a bigger room, probably under the crater, with a metallic door on a wall. At the center of the room, there was a small sphere of blue energy, from which the light came.

"This looks a lot like Pai's energy tricks" said MewLettuce

"Who's Pai?" asked MewBerry

"Pai was the oldest, and the second in command, of the alien who came on Earth. With him there were his two borthers: Kissh, the second older, and Tart, the youngest" answered MewMint;

"Taru-Taru!" said MewPudding, without any particular motivation.

They got closer to the metallic door, but there wasn't any visible way to open it. Luckily, Tasuku found another tunnel, which went in the same direction as the door.

After some time walking in the tunnel, they began hearing the voices of someone, just ahead of them.

"How much until we're done?" asked a young voice, bored;

"It takes as long as it takes" said another voice, older and more experienced;

"Why did she send all three of us is beyond my comprehension, anyway" said a third voice.

After some minutes of silence, the second voice said "Good, we got it. Let's get out of here".

At that time, the Mews stormed in the room, which they discovered that was a computer room, full of screen everywhere. But they were all black. When the Mews saw who there was in the room, all of them stopped, and all of them except MewBerry and Tasuku were shocked.

* * *

><p>In the meantime...<p>

MewIchigo reached the sphere with her hand, but before touching it she stopped. There was something almost blasphemous in what she was doing that she just wanted to run away.

She was inside the sanctuary, the temple of healing and salvation that Akar showed her what seemed to be a lifetime before, but that in reality was just a few months ago. Akar asked her to take the sphere and awaken it. She shook her head. This was necessary for her mission, and she would have done it!

She took the sphere, and removed it from the altar. Nothing happened. MewIchigo sighed.

Then, she began to pass energy to the sphere, due a technique that Akar taught her. A pink aura appeared around MewIchigo, than slowly began to slid along her arm and into the sphere. MewIchigo did this for about three minutes, when the sphere emanate a shock wave that sent MewIchigo on the ground. The sphere began to levitate, its aura growing bigger and bigger. Then, suddenly, all the aura entered the sphere, breaking it. From the broken sphere came a tornado made of white flames, wich danced around for some moments before taking the form of a young girl, with white long hair and fire red eyes, dressed just like MewIchigo but each of her arms had a mantle over it, and she had big white dragon wings and a long white dragon tail.

"Who are you?" asked MewIchigo when the white flames disappeared;

The girl smirked and said "I'm MewFair, the white dragon".

* * *

><p>And so it began. All the pieces are being putted in motions. Will Ichigo's plan works? Follow the next chapters to find out!<p>

R&R, please.  
>seriously, people, I need more reviews. I need more feedback!<p> 


	9. Unlocked past

Whoa... I never wrote this much in a single chapter. I just hope that everything is understandable. Enjoy the chapter :-)

* * *

><p>MewBerry looked back to her teammates, wondering why they stopped.<p>

"Come on, girls, they're right here. We have to stop them! They probably just want to attack Earth again!" yelled the white Mew.

But the others were just too surprised to move. In front of them, there were no other than Pai, Kissh and Taruto. Pai was pretty much the same, he was just dressed differently, with a white coat over his usual clothes. Kissh was now a little taller, his hair now short; one thing that changed a lot about him was his clothes: he was dressed very similar to the BlueKnight, only black with dark green details instead of blue, and sleeveless. Taruto was the one who changed the most: he was now taller, with short hair, and his body was now very though. He was dressed just like Pai was when they first came on Earth.

"That was rude of you to say" said Kissh to MewBerry "you don't even know us, and you already judge us";

"She's human, Kissh. What else could you expect from them" replied Pai;

"Yeah, but still, after meeting Ichigo, I thought they would have been more open towards us" said Kissh, slightly annoyed.

"You've met Ichigo?" asked MewZakuro

"Yep" said Kissh "she and her friend are working on some big project. Something about cleaning the world of Human corruption"

"That Akar really is something, if he was able to change Ichigo from the crybaby she was before to the warrior she is now" said Taruto

"Akar?" asked MewMint "Akar Suunok? The owner of Sun energetics? He's helping Ichigo?"

Taruto covered his mouth with an hand

"Ops, me and my big mouth";

"It doesn't matter" said Pai "We were ordered to recover the package and return immediately. We have nothing more to do here"

"If you think we're just going to let you go..." said MewBerry, but the aliens just teleported away.

"Do they always act like this?" asked Tasuku.

"No, usually they leave behind a kirema to slow us down" said MewPudding.

Suddenly, they heard a roar coming from the big cave on the other side of the tunnel.

"You and your big mouth" said MewMint to MewPudding.

"So, who are YOU?" asked MewFair.

MewIchigo get back on her feet and said

"I'm MewIchigo, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" replied MewFair, the smirk leaving place to a smile "Where are we?"

"In a place called Sanctuary" answered MewIchigo

"Cool. But still, I could use some fresh hair. Can we go outside?"

"Sure"

The two girls walked through the corridor that led outside the temple. When they were halfway through, MewFair began to talk

"So... I should go to the central command and ask if there is somewhere I can help... or maybe I should go and make sure that the others are awake as well... but what if the rules changed in the meantime..." she continued to talk with herself for a while, then asked "Do you know where I can find the closest commanding officer?"

MewIchigo didn't know what to do, she didn't even understand what the girl was talking about, so she just asked

"What?"

"Oh, never mind" said the dragon girl, annoyed "by the way, how many MewGuardians there are in the city?"

"With you, four" answered MewIchigo.

The other girl was stunned for a second

"Only four?" she asked "Why don't you just ask for reinforcements, then?"

"No, you got it wrong" replied the cat girl "There are only four MewGuardians in the world"

MewFair stopped, her eyes wide open. Inside of them, MewIchigo could see her fear.

"That...that's a joke, right?" she asked, before forcing a laugh "Yes, of course it is! Now MewKar will come out and say ""Got ya""

But MewIchigo remained serious. MewFair almost panicked, she began to run towards the entrance, saying

"I need air... I can't think straight right now"

When they got out, she stopped, and took a deep breath. But immediately after she fell on her knees, one hand on her chest and one on her mouth, shivering in pain. MewIchigo ran at her side, and saw that she was coughing blood

"What's happening?" asked the former Mew Mew.

MewFair stopped coughing, and slowly got up on her feet

"It's the air" she said "there are a lot of different poisons in the air. My body was hurt by them, but then adapted and regenerated. Can't you feel it?"

"No" answered MewIchigo "I was born in this air. I'm accustomed to it"

"What do you mean 'I was born in this air'? Is anywhere like this?"

"Yes. The poisons in the air are human pollution."

"humans? What's a human?" asked MewFair

"You don't know?" asked MewIchigo, surprised "humans are the dominant race on Earth"

MewFair looked around her. She looked at the tree around them and at the sky, then asked

"How long did I sleep in that Sanctuary?"

"More or less three millions of years" answered MewIchigo

More or less an hour later, MewIchigo and MewFair were back in Akar's office. They entered from the window.

"here we are, MewFair" said Ichigo, changing back in her human form.

MewFari changed to her other form too. When the light of the transformation faded, her hair became dark blonde, and her eyes dark brown.

Suddenly, the air near them shivered, and Kissh, Pai and Taruto appeared.

"Hi, kitten" said Kissh.

"Do you know where is Akar? We have the data he requested" asked Pai

Ichigo shook her head.

"Akar is here? He's alive?" asked MewFair.

As an answer to her question, on of the lateral doors opened and Akar entered the room. When he looked at them, he saw the new girl and smiled.

"Liafair! It's so good to see you again, after all this time" he said

Liafair ran to him and hugged him

"Akar! You have no idea how much I was afraid when I thought you weren't here anymore"

"Don't worry, my little dragon, I'm here"

when they separated, Akar told the others "Come with me. I'll show you where you can sleep"

Akar brought them in the elevator, then said something in another language. There was a flash of light, and after that all of them were in another place. The room with stone wall and advanced machine all over the place.

"Welcome to my base" announced Akar "here you can sleep, eat, and do pretty much anything you do in a normal house. No one will ever be able to find you here"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Pai.

Akar just indicated a window "Take a look out there"

Pai went to look, and he saw only a very deep rift and a wall made of red stone just in front of him.

"Where are we?" asked the older alien.

"On Mars" simply replied Akar "more or less a kilometer underground"

"That's impossible" replied Kissh "we were on Earth just a few seconds ago"

"The flash you saw in the elevator was a teletransportation device" explained the host "It is connected with the one here in the base"

"Not even our people have this kind of technology" said Pai "How did you, a human, got it?"

"Maybe it is MewGuardian technology" tried Ichigo, but Liafair shook her head, saying "We weren't even close to this".

Akar just smiled and walked near Pai

"Two things" he said "first of all, where I got this technology is no business of yours. Secondly" he got closer to Pai, so that only he could see his face "if you really think I'm just a human, you're deadly wrong"

Pai looked shocked for a second, but he recovered his usually attitude almost immediately. But when Akar walked away, he was still shaking a little.

Akar showed the others their rooms, and Ichigo was impressed that the place was so big. When she asked, Akar told her that the base was one of the research laboratories that once were connected together by tunnels and teleportations devices, and that they were part of a bigger complex, which included also medical facilities, military bases, hangars, and much else. Unfortunately, most of it was lost over time. Akar was able to uncover only the base where they were, and another one, which was used to grow food.

When they reached Akar laboratory, they also met someone else. Sitting on a table, there was a boy who looked to be more or less around Ichigo's age. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall and slender, and somewhat shady.

"Akar" he said "how did things went with your little plan?"

"Perfectly, Yumir, perfectly" said Akar "let me introduce you Ichigo, Kissh, Pai and Taruto. You already know Liafair".

"Nice to meet you, guys" he said "and good to have you back, little drake".

"Ehmm... Akar" asked Ichigo "Who's this guy?"

"He's Yumir Eroruta, an old friend of mine, and a member of the MewGuardians Special Task Group, or STG, to be short"

"Former member" said Yumir "the MewGuardians as we know them are no more".

Akar waved his hands "No need to be so melodramatic, Yumir" then he turned towards the others, and said "Now, I'll go make the last modifications on something. Feel free to look around. Dinner will be ready for nine o'clock. If you get lost in the base, you can ask Athena for directions";

"Who's Athena?" asked Kissh.

Akar facepalmed "What an idiot I am. I forgot to introduce her. Athena, come out please"

Just in front of him appeared an hologram of a young woman, who said "I am Athena, this base artificial intelligence. Feel free to ask me for whatever need may rise". That said, she disappeared.

"Now" said Akar "I'll go to work. As I said, feel free to do whatever you want. Just don't go outside, unless you're able to survive without breathing".

Later, they all had dinner together with the food prepared by a robochef. The food was of a kind Ichigo never saw before in her life, but when Liafair saw it, she yelled

"That's the same kind of food we had when the Cyclonians were still living on Earth! How did you get it?"

"As I said" answered Akar "there is an area near used to grow food. It recreates the same climate that Earth had before the climatic change that drove away the Cyclonians. But I have also human food, if you would like to try"

"No, thanks" replied Liafair "after discovering that all I knew disappeared, I want at least to enjoy the food I love"

The dinner was pretty fun, with Pai and Akar discussing technology on a level that maybe even Einstein wouldn't understand, Liafair and Kissh talking about the old Earth, and Taruto teasing Ichigo, because the girl was discovering that she loved that alien food. After dinner, every one was in a good mood. Pai, Taruto and Yumir all went to their rooms, and Akar went back to his laboratory to finish something. Before they go, Pai asked "Akar, there is a place where I could leave our ship?"

"I'm working on clearing an hangar from the rubble" answered Akar "I'll tell you as soon as it is ready".

Ichigo went to her room and closed the door behind her. But when she was about to begin undressing, someone hugged her from behind.

"Who the hell...?" cried the girl, surprised

"Don't worry, it's just me" said a voice that Ichigo knew even too well

"Kissh... what are you doing?"

"Why, hugging my kitten. What else?"

"I'm not your kitten!"

"But can I continue to hug you?"

Ichigo didn't reply, so Kissh just stayed still and hold her. The girl turned to face him, and rested her head on his chest

"_Why am I doing this?_" Ichigo asked herself "_Why do I feel so... comfortable_"

She tried to think about a reason, but she discovered that she didn't care that much. It was so easy to just let herself be cuddled, forgetting about all the rest for a while. They stayed like this for some more minutes, but then they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Ichigo separated from Kissh and said

"Come one in"

Liafair entered the room, but then she saw Kissh

"Am I interrupting something? I can come back later"

"No, it's okay" said Ichigo "Kissh was about to go away"

Kissh looked annoyed, but walked to the door. When he was about to leave, Ichigo called "Kissh"

"Yes, kitten"

"Thank you"

Kissh just smirked and went away.

"Okay... are you two close?" asked Liafair

Ichigo lowered her eyes "I don't know"

"Well, you're better make up your mind soon, because that guy knows exactly what he wants"

Ichigo smiled, without knowing the reason. "Why did you come, anyway?" she asked

"Well, I wanted to thank you"

"Thank me?"

"For awakening me" explained the dragon girl "If it wasn't for you, I would have never seen Akar again"

"Are you two close?" asked the cat girl

Liafair nodded "we go back a long way"

"Wanna tell me?" asked Ichigo

"Why not? But, if you want to know how me and Akar met, I'll have to tell you something more about my life before him"

Ichigo nodded, and they both sit on the bed.

"I was born in a family of MewGuardians. With both my mother and my father being Guardians, my powers activation during puberty was almost expected. Since when I was born, everyone had very high expectations from me. I was the daughter of a long line of great warriors. I had to be the best, or I wasn't worthy of my family attention. It took me a long time, but I eventually became a very good warrior. But the price was too high. I didn't feel any kind of happiness for what I had achieved. I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to. Everyday was like the precedent, just a little harder. Everything I did wasn't for me, but just to make my family proud. And they were. My father was very very proud of his little girl strength. Everyone was proud of me and respected me, but inside, I felt empty. When I was fourteen, my father arranged for me a wedding with Kaar Invakol, the son of a rich and powerful family and one of the masters of the MewGuardians. When my father told me of my engagement, I understand that my role in life would have been to carry the children of a man I didn't love, and tell them to always to their best, just like my mother did with me. I accepted it. I didn't know what love was. I never felt it in my life. But all of this changed in a single night. When I was around thirteen years old, a MewGuardian began to make people talking about him. Rumors said that he was so strong that not even the masters of the Guadians together could defeat him. At that time, we were at war with a group of terrorists that wanted to destroy the Guardians and take the power. This MewGuardian became famous in the battles against them, for his intelligence, his power, his braveness, and the fact that he never transformed into his Mew Form. When I got engaged, my father thrown a party to celebrate, and all the most famous people were invited, this MewGuardian included. That's how I met Akar. During that party, while all the people were chatting or dancing, I was all alone on a chair, when Akar saw me and told me "What's such a lovely creature doing here all by herself". He invited me to dance, and I liked it. For the first time in my life, I liked doing something. My father and my fiancée weren't happy that I was dancing with this stranger, but I didn't care, because,for the first time in my life, I was happy. When the party was over, I asked him if I would see him again, and he promised me we would meet each other again. That night, when I went to my bedroom, I found him outside the window. He had two big black dragon wings on his back. He told me I was the first one to ever see them, and asked me to go with him for a little fly. I transformed and followed him. More than once he had to wait for me to reach him, because his wings were far stronger and faster than mine. We reached a small forest, and landed on a big tree branch. We remained there and talked all night. When, the next morning, I woke up in my bed, I knew that my life would have been better until I could meet Akar. And so it was. We met every night, and talked about what happened to us during the day. We were just friends, nothing more, but I enjoyed every single moment of it. Because with Akar, I was free. With him, I could forget all the rules and all the limits of society. But my father soon found out that I was leaving home during the night. But when he asked explanations, I just ignored him. After a couple of months, I knew that I didn't want friendship from Akar anymore, but something more. But I was afraid to destroy our bond. But, when that night I went in the forest, I found that Akar was nervous too. Before I returned home, he took my face gently in his hands and kissed me, and I kissed him back. That night I didn't come back home until dawn. The day after, I asked my father to cancel the wedding. He refused, and Kaar refused too. I decided to let them have it their way. I continued to meet Akar, and rumors began to spread. I didn't care, and neither of us negated the truth when asked by someone. Soon everybody knew that me and Akar were a couple, even if officially I was still Kaar fiancé. One day, the day before the supposed wedding, I received word that an accident happened between Akar and my father, and that my father didn't survived it. When I asked around, everyone said that my father told Akar to leave me, and that when he refused, my father challenged him into a duel. A duel until death. And Akar won. I didn't blame Akar. My father gave me nothing but orders in all of my life, while Akar taught me what the true meaning of love was. The wedding was canceled, mostly because Kaar got scared of Akar. Me and Akar remained together until the end of the war, when I and a team of the best people of the MewGuardians had to surrender our bodies and wait until the signal for our awakening come. Akar wasn't chose to be one of the team, and I thought I had lost him that time".

Ichigo was speechless. Liafair story was really tragic and really romantic, and it also gave the cat girl some informations about Akar.

"So" she asked "Akar was a MewGuardian. Was he a dragon like you?"

"I don't know" replied Liafair "He never talked about his past, and I never asked him, nor saw him transforming"

Liafair yawned "I better get some sleep. Goodnight, Ichigo"

"Goodnight, Liafair"

* * *

><p>First time ever I make a character tell her story. Tell me how it is, please. A lot of feedback would be a lot appreciated.<br>R&R, please.  
>P.S. tell me if the part with Ichigo and Kissh suits Kissh character. I have to work on writing him.<p> 


	10. Answers leading to bigger questions

WARNING! In this chapter there are slightly sexual themes (towards the end). I rate this chapter M. I warned you, so don't complain if you are disgusted by something.

* * *

><p>"I hate those aliens!" yelled a very frustrated Berry.<p>

She was in the basement of the Cafe Mew Mew, together with the Mews, Keichiiro and Ryou.

It was three weeks since the first time they've met with the three aliens, and they met them again twenty-three since then. Every time they met them, the three aliens were stealing ancient pieces in museums and such. The Mews couldn't understand why, but they were sure that it wasn't good.

In the meantime, they also had kept Ichigo under control. She was usually seen around the town, doing nothing in particular. The problem was that every time she went back to her home, they couldn't find her anymore. She would just disappear, and then reappear after a day or two around the city or in the woods.

"Okay, girls" announced Ryou "I have good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"We could use some good news, after the last few weeks" said Lettuce.

"The good news is that, with the help of a group of scientists sent by the government, I was able to replicate the power of the MewBlade in other weapons. That means that you will have more powerful weapons in your future fights. The bad news is that we still do not have a single clue about how to activate the MewBlade" said Ryou, opening a big box.

Inside the box there were five weapons, plus the now repaired MewBlade. All the girls took their weapon, which were instantly absorbed in their body, ready to appear when they would transform.

"Siding with the government sure paid off in the end" said Pudding.

When the MewGuardians attack had became stronger, the government had asked the Tokyo Mew Mew to side with them, instead of being independent. That led to the creation of a section called MRD, or Mew Research and Development. Inside of it, almost a hundred of the best minds of japan worked under Ryou and Keichiiro supervision to analyze combat situations and develop weapons and strategies in order to help the Tokyo Mew Mew. That helped avoiding that the MewGuardians completely wiped out Tokyo, but since Ichigo's return, the MewGuardians disappeared. Now that the aliens were back, all of the MRD was working to find new way to defeat them. The problem was Ichigo, whose powers were still unknown, and whoever was behind her.

While the girls and Ryou were talking about the new weapons, a phone rang and Keichiiro went to answer. He talked at the phone for fifth-teen minutes, then said

"The MRD found out what the aliens may be after... and also how Ichigo can disappear every time she reaches her home".

When the girls got to the MRD, they were greeted by an old general called Marshal.

"Good morning, girls. If you follow me in the conference room, we will explain everything".

They entered a large room, where three scientists were waiting for them.

"Chief Johnson" said the general "please, begin".

"Very well" said the scientist "Comparing the artifacts that the aliens are stealing and some very old legends, we found out that some of the artifacts strongly resemble the pieces needed as keys to activate Asgard"

"Asgard isn't the castle of the Gods in the ancient viking myths?" asked Zakuro

"Correct" replied another scientist "but we are talking about even more ancient legends. The one we are talking about is supposed to come directly from the first Egyptian people, but after what you told us about this aliens called Cyclonians living on Earth before humans, we are led to believe that this is a much older legend"

"In this legend" said the third scientist "Asgard wasn't a castle, but an immense tower, which connected sea, land and sky, and it was also a portal to the realm of the Gods. According to the legend, the tower was sealed because the people wanted to live a life free of the Gods and of their creatures. It is said that, if someone could awaken and activate Asgard once again, the firstborn of the Gods would came back in this world and destroy all the civilizations"

"Does the legend say what the firstborns are?" asked Mint

The scientist shook his head "Not a single clue. We think that the legend is incomplete. If we could find the missing piece, we could tell you more"

"There is a possibility that this legend is true?" asked Berry

"Why not? You saw first-hand that DeepBlue had God-like powers, so there may be other creatures that, because of their power, were believed to be Gods"

"Anyway, we can also tell you how Ichigo can disappear" said the general "using a very advanced localization technology, we were able to discover that Ichigo disappear by using a teletrasportation system. Unfortunately, we are unable to determine where the teleport leads, or to stop it in any way, or even to localize where it is used and when. Its technology is too complex"

"It must be alien technology then" said Ryou, but a scientist shook his head

"That's impossible. We were able to determine the Cyclonians technological advancement thanks to the pieced of the ship you recovered years ago. We compared their technology and the one of the teletransportation system, and we discovered that compare that thing with the Cyclonians technology is the same as compare throwing rocks with the atomic bomb"

While the girls were at the MRD, Keichiiro remained at the Café to prepare the cakes for the day after. He was happy to be able to cool down his head a little. Making caked always relaxed him a lot.

He was finishing decorating the third one, when someone behind him said

"Long time no see, Keichiiro"

The man turned, and saw no one less than Ichigo, standing right in front of him

"Where's the MewBlade?" asked the girl

"Hidden somewhere" replied Keichiiro "and even if I knew where it is, I wouldn't tell you, you traitor!"

"Me? A traitor? After that you all spent the last five years telling me how much I was worthless, you really expect me to stick with you?" Ichigo took a deep breath "whatever. Tell me where the MewBlade is. I do not wish to hurt you, Keichiiro"

"I will never tell you, traitor! Even if you could save my life with it, I still wouldn't tell you! You will never deserve to have..."

Suddenly, a black blade came up from his chest.

"Your objection is noted" said Akar, from behind Keichiiro "now, would you please die?"

Akar extracted the blade from Keichiiro, leaving him death in a pool of his own blood.

"Why did you kill him?" exclaimed Ichigo "Now he can't tell us where the blade is!"

"I already went in the basement and found the blade, together with some interesting infos" replied Akar, taking a big cake from the table "Time to go back. I'll take the cake for dinner"

They both disappeared in a flash of light. When they were gone, Keichiiro was still able to move enough to write something on the floor with his blood. He wrote a few sentences. After the last letter, he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Later that day, the Mews came back to the Café. They all went to the basement, but then Lettuce said

"I have to take my phone. I left it in the kitchen"

She went into the kitchen, but after some second she cried out loud. All the Mew Mew went to see what happened. They found Lettuce, sitting on the ground shaking, and in front of her the lifeless body of Keichiiro, and in front of the body something he wrote with his blood

Ichigo took the blade.

I'm sorry.

Zakuro, I love you.

Zakuro ran at his side.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried "you can't die like this. Please. Tell me it is just a facade, please! Don't leave me!"

The other Mews were just as shocked. Not a single one of them ever had a clue that the purple Mew and Keichiiro were dating. After that her sobbing stopped, Zakuro said

"When we find them, Ichigo is mine!"

"We have to move faster than ever. They are already moving" said Ryou, some love tear in his eyes.

"The scientist said that the aliens already took all of the keys but one. We have found out where this place is. We're better go there immediately".

Meanwhile, on Mars...

Ichigo was lying happily in her tub, letting the hot water cleaning away her worries. It was some time since the last time she saw her friends, but she had discovered that she didn't care that much. She was feeling... happy. She was now in a team whose members respected and valued her, she had met Kissh again, and she was sure she wanted him to stay this time. But most of all, she was happy that she was with Akar. The boy was like a brother to her now, and it was pretty clear that he felt the same way. She had once, just before she had died, thought that Akar was MewKar, but that left her mind as soon as she came back to life. Akar was kind, calm and powerful, while MewKar was arrogant, selfish, short tempered and weak. More than that, when Ichigo had heard Liafair's story, she had learn that MewKar true name was Kaar Invakol, a spoiled kid who was accustomed at getting anything he wanted without working for it. Akar, instead, was a warrior who had fought for everything in his life, and was now ready to protect what he loved with fangs and claws.

Ichigo was beginning to fall asleep, when Athena's voice was heard

"Guardian Ichigo, the warrior Kissh ask to be able to meet you now"

Ichigo sighed. The base A.I. Would always speak giving titles to people. Ichigo was now like a MewGuardians, so Athen adressed her as Guardian Ichigo. Kissh, on the other hand, was a knight, and the A.I. addressed him accordingly.

"Let him in" said Ichigo, closing the curtains which separated the bathtub from the rest of her room. When Kissh entered, she said

"You can stay here, but do not even try to see me right now, okay?"

"Fine, Kitten" said Kissh, chuckling.

He looked around the room, noticing the table, the computer and the bathtub which were now in her room.

"Cool. In my room there was only the bed"

"You must ask Athena for other things" replied Ichigo from inside the tub "and she will give them to you if she can"

"I see... anyway, I came to tell you that Akar wanted to talk with all of us" said Kissh

"You could have used the intercom to tell me that" said Ichigo, coming out of the bathtub with only a towel covering her.

"I know, but I also wanted to ask yo...whoa!" Kissh said, amazed, when he saw Ichigo's body covered only by the towel.

The towel was covering her in the important places, but it was also showing, leaving very little to imagination, the form of Ichigo's mature and slender body.

"Yes? What did you want to ask?" asked Ichigo

Kissh took a moment before being able to speak again.

"what?... oh right! I wanted to ask you... well... you know... since you have a lot of free time... I was wondering if the two of us could..."; "_Why is it so hard to talk with her now?_" thought the green-haired warrior.

"Would you have a dinner with me?" he said, rapidly.

Ichigo looked puzzled for a moment, and then exclaimed

"Yep, of course! I would love that! What about this evening?"

"Yeah, this evening is perfect"

Kissh got out of the room after that. He leaned against a wall, breathing hard.

"_She was so beautiful back then.. I wanted her so badly. But now she's simply incredible! I want so much to hold her, to feel her body against mine... Oh, come on! I can't think like this, or I'll end up being unable to resist. This feeling isn't love. I love her, I know that. But this is something else... not love... but desire!"_

Kissh continued to wonder about her, and her body. After maybe an hour, he decided that he couldn't go on like this. He needed the help of someone experienced. But who between them had experience about this kind of things?

"_Taruto have a lot of fangirls, but his head is full of the monkey girl. And he doesn't want her as much as I want Ichigo. Pai have no kind of experience about this... even if I'm pretty sure I caught him reading a book about fishes sexual stimulator. I know nothing about Yumir, and Liafair is a girl, so she would think I'm a pervert if I asked her... too bad, 'cause I'm pretty sure that she has a lot of first hand experience... oh, well... maybe I should just go an read a bo..."_

Then he slapped his face when the realization hit him. Who had first hand experience together with Liafair? Who had a lot of personal experience about emotional and sexual desire? Akar!

Kissh run towards the boy room, hoping to be able to speak with him before the others would came for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Kissh sounds a little creepy here... oh, well, it is the first time I write this kind of things. by the way, tell me if it is good.<p>

R&R, please. PLEASE!... pretty please?


	11. The Keystone - part 1

I'm really sorry. It is taking me so long between chapters. Sorry. Enjoy this one :-)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Akar" said Kissh, entering his teammate room.<p>

"Hi, Kissh. Need something?" asked Akar, looking up from an holographic computer screen.

"Well, I wanted your help in a... personal matter";

"I might need a little more details than that, if I am to help you"

Kissh took a deep breath and explained what happened when he entered Ichigo's room, his invitation, the entire towel thing, and the burning desire that Kissh was feeling. Akar remained silent for a while, and then said

"About the dinner, I can help you. But it is better if you wait another evening: I want you for a mission today. For the whole attraction part, I can only offer you some advice"

"Anything" said Kissh

"Very well" replied Akar "first of all, I know that you feel frustrated about being unable to... indulge in your desire, but you can't do that unless you're sure that Ichigo's ready and that she wants it too. Secondly, do not even think about using some other girl to let go of the frustration. If you love Ichigo, you'll wait for her no matter how long will it takes"

"I don't want to offend you, but how can you know? You have your girlfriend right here, two doors distant from you" said Kissh

"You know that Liafair was reduced to pure energy for almost three millions years, right? Where do you think I was during that time?"

"I thought you would have been in the same situation"

"Wrong. I was still awake, in this world, waiting for the right time to come... and for Liafair to awaken"

"Okay, but what does that have in common with... wait, you waited for her three millions of years! And you haven't had any... interaction with any other girl for all that time!?"

"Precisely"

Kissh sat down in a chair

"Is that what love do to you?

"Well, that's something it can do to you. But I doubt you would be able to wait that much: your species have a life spawn of only 250 years... if you're lucky"

"What do you mean only? You're human. You reach 100 years at most"

"I'm not human. Do you think that a human could survive for three millions years?"

"Now that you mention it, no. What are you then? You're not a Cyclonian like me, or your ears would be like mines"

Akar closed his eyes, and then rose from his chair

"Sorry, Kissh. I still don't know you enough to trust you. If you really want to know, ask Ichigo. She knows the truth and she knows if it is wise for you to know it"

Then the two men heard Athena saying

"General, the rest of the team is asking to meet you"

"Let them in"

"So, this is where the last Asgard key is?" asked MewLettuce, following her teammates inside the temple.

They had found the temple in a remote area of Japan, nearby a volcano. The government knew about it since years, but its door was always closed, and they couldn't use explosives because they may had awakened the volcano. But when the Mews got there with an helicopter, they found the door completely open.

"Yes" replied MewBerry "now we have to be careful. The door may be open because the aliens are already here"

"I wish Ichigo could be here with us" said MewPudding "I always felt so much better when she was near"

"Forget that traitorous bitch!" was MewMint harsh reply "We never needed her! Right, Masaya-kun?"

The Blueknight simply nodded. But MewPadding wasn't convinced at all.

"If I recall correctly" she said "it was MewIchigo that saved Blueknight's life when we were fighting that ameba-octopus Kirema"

"Whose side are you on?" asked MewMint, enraged.

"_The truth hurt, doesn't it_" thought MewPudding, before replying "I've always been with the Tokyo Mew Mew! But maybe I was wrong all along!"

After that, they walked in silence until they reached stairs, which went down, deep in the dark. They began to go down, and at the bottom of the stairs (2856 stairs. MewPudding counted them) they found a new room. It was big, and on the walls there were drawings which depicted men fighting against the four elements. In the middle of the room, with the Mewblade in her right hand and her claws ready on her left hand, there was MewIchigo.

A few minutes before...

"... And so, he said that you would tell me if you thought I was trustworthy" said Kissh to Ichigo.

He was telling her about what Akar had said to him about his not being human, and was hoping that the cat girl would answer his doubts. But before she could talk, MewMir (Mew form of Yumir A/N) came back to them after scouting ahead inside the temple.

"There are a lot of stairs and a big room. I didn't go ahead of there, but the energy flow seems to suggest the presence of a guardian" said the young man.

Ichigo looked at him, lost in thoght. Yumir didn't say anything about himself during the short time they all lived together, and that day was the first time MewIchigo saw him in his Mew form. His hair were still black, but now he had two long and thin horns on the back of his head, and a long black dragon tail. He was carrying a long bow, from which he could shoot energy made arrows with deadly precision.

"If there is a guardian" said Kissh "we need to defeat it and take the last of Asgard Keys"

"There is another problem" replied MewIchigo, suddenly sensing a change in the flow of energy (A/N I will explain about the flow in due time) "The Tokyo Mew Mew are here"

"I don't really see the problem" replied Kissh "They're hardly a match for us"

"Think, damn it" Said MewMir, suddenly nervous "If they are here, then they probably knows about the keys. They couldn't know we were here: this place blocks any kind of radar. The only explanation for their presence is the knowledge of the Asgard Keys"

"I didn't think about that... good point" replied Kissh, thinking "_Why suddenly I am the one who feels like an apprentice?_"

"maybe we should let them defeat the guardian for us" proposed MewMir "then we defeat them, take the Asgard key, and go home. Easy job"

"Maybe it is better if we defeat them here, and then go after the guardian" replied MewIchigo "If they get the Asgard key, they may even be able to take it away from us. They are good about avoiding the enemy getting what he wants"

Kissh coughed, but to MewIchigo it sounded like a word masked with a false cough, that sounded a lot like 'MewAcqua'.

"You may have a point" said MewMir "but we cannot afford to lose energy fighting them. We still don't know how strong this guardian is"

"Well" said MewIchigo "I may have a plan..."

Back to the precedent situation...

"You got some guts showing your face here" said MewIchigo "Now turn back and go away! You've got nothing to do here"

"We have more right than you to be here!" yelled MewMint "We are trying to save the world, while you're trying to destroy it"

MewIchigo smiled

"You got it all wrong, just like always, don't you? You really can't get those ideas out of you're little, snob mind, don't you?"

MewIchigo looked at her reflection in the blade of her sword, a soft smile on her lips, as If she was recalling something nice.

"I'm not destroying the world, I'm changing it. And you're not trying to save the world, but only a corrupted and wicked society"

"Enough of his" yelled BlueKnight, before launching himself at the cat-girl.

She avoided him, laughing.

"I agree" she said "let's get this over with right now"

"I don't think you will have your way" said a new voice

MewIchigo rapidly turned towards the source of the voice, but she was stroke by a lightning, which sent her straight into the wall. She fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Nice job with that Ion cannon" said MewMint, looking at the soldier who shot at MewIchigo.

He just smiled "Just doing my job, ma'am"

"That was a dirty trick!" exclaimed MewLettuce "she was fighting with the BlueKnight! You took advantage from her blind spot!"

"Of course he did" replied calmly MewMint "This is war. We can't be fair with our enemies. She would have done the same, if she was in our place"

Before MewLettuce could answer, MewZakuro spoke

"I went ahead and down some stairs. I found some kind of death golem and this strange black stone. If the description was accurate, it should be the Key"

All the girls gathered around MewZakuro. The black stone was a little larger than the girl fist, and it had some strange inscription on it.

"You said you found a death Golem?" asked MewPudding

"Yes" replied the wolf woman "It was death as death can ever be. A lot of holes on the entire body. It looked like the battle was very recent"

"Why should someone kill something like that and than go away without even taking the Key?" asked MewMint "it doesn't make any sense to me"

"Well, anyway, our work here is done" said MewZakuro "let's get back to the base. And let's bring Ichigo with us. I'm sure she will be able to give us plenty of informations about our enemy".

Later that day...

Ichigo woke up on a cold floor. She slowly got up, and looked around her. She was in a room, with pavement, walls and ceiling looking exactly the same: steel. There wasn't a door, there wasn't a window, there wasn't anything.

"Am I death?" she asked herself. Then she started giggling "I can't be death"

"Why so sure?" asked a voice, distorted so that she couldn't recognize who it was.

"If I was death, he would be here to greet me" she simply said

"Who, God?"

"Sort of, but not the one you think"

"Enough games. You are in an interrogation room. No one knows you're here, and that's means that we are able to apply torture on you. At the present time, you have no rights! You are less than a toy for us to play with"

"Yes, of course, sir" the girl replied, with a mocking salute

"You don't look worried" said the voice

"I am not"

"May I inquire why?"

"Cause I'm not afraid of death, nor of pain. And because I will be out of here sooner than you think"

In another room, the General and the Tokyo Mew Mew were watching the conversation between Ichigo and one of the army's best interrogators.

"She's not afraid at all!" almost yelled the General "How can we make her tell us what we want to know if she's not afraid of us?"

"What about asking nicely?" said sarcastically MewPudding, whose admiration for the pink Mew was growing with every passing minute.

The others ignored her.

"Are you two fucking crazy" yelled Akar, completely burning in rage "You left her ALONE against the whole team of Tokyo Mew Mew, knowing that there was an army just outside the temple? And not only that, but you also killed the guardian WITHOUT taking the Key!? Have you both smoked your brains out while I wasn't looking?"

Kissh and Yumir had just come back, and told Akar the news about MewIchigo being captured. Needless to say, he didn't take it well.

"It was her idea..." started Yumir, but he was immediately cut short

"I don't fucking care!" yelled Akar "You were supposed to look after her! Did your nap of three millions of years clouded your brain?"

Akar began pacing back and forth in the room. He remained silent for a long moment, and then said

"I'll take care of this. You two get out of my sight! Dismissed!"

When Kissh and Yumir walked out of Akar's office on Mars, they met Liafair

"He got you good" said the girl, smirking "Did he yelled at you?"

"yes" replied Kissh "My ears still hurts"

"Then, don't worry" said the girl "I know Akar: he wasn't too angry. It is when he is threatening your life while talking like if he just took you to lunch that you have to worry"

"How is it going?" asked MewMint, entering the room from where the interrogator was interrogating Ichigo.

"I'm not sure" replied the soldier, without averting his eyes from the screen "I tried with threats, but that didn't work, so I began with real torture. At first I began to low the temperature in the room, and I got under 20 under zero. After that, I sent four men in and they put her in chains. Right now, I'm using the electroshock. We got to 200 volt and 10 amperes"

"And why are you not sure?" asked MewMint "You tortured her enough to get answers, I presume?"

"That's the problem" replied the man "everything I did so far haven't had the slightest effect on her... or her sharp tongue"

When she heard that, MewMint looked at the screen, and she saw Ichigo, in chains, and an indicator that was showing the current electrical power. Ichigo had her eyes closed, but she didn't look in pain. She almost looked as if she was sleeping.

"This cannot be!" yelled MewMint "Why isn't she in pain, crying and begging for our mercy!? Why does she defy me even now, that we have her in our power!"

"Maybe we are using the wrong kind of torture" said the interrogator "I think that we should try with psychological torture. We make her feel safe and loved, make her tell us everything we need, and then take it all away... and maybe kill her, while we're at it"

"What do you propose?" asked Ryou, who entered just in time to hear the idea.

"Well, if she had some recent tragic event, we could make her think that it never happened, and then make it happen again... but I've nothing concrete at the moment"

"Well, I do" said MewMint, while looking for something in her cellphone "Do you have an actress very similar to this woman?" she said, holding a picture on her phone

Ichigo was still a little sore for the electroshock when they took the chains away, so she stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes. After that, she got in a sitting position and looked around. There were no new machines or people, so she thought that maybe they had had enough of torturing her. Her mind slided towards Akar and her new team. She was missing them. All of them, but especially Kissh. When he had returned, she felt an immense joy, and would have probably ran to him and kissed him, if it wasn't for the guilt she felt. She treated him so poorly during his first visit to Earth. Well, he was trying to kill her at the beginning, but then he stopped really trying. All he ever wanted was for Ichigo to love him. He was ready to give up everything for that, and he would have thought that it was worth it. He was ready to turn his back to his people, to his brothers and to DeepBlue. And what did she do? She spit in his face and rejected his love, claiming to love a man who was just delusional child. She hurt him so much. Now, she couldn't just pretend that that never happened. That said, she didn't fail to notice his reaction when he had seen her wearing only a wet towel. Maybe there was hope for the two of them.

Ichigo's mind drifted to her other new teammates. There was Akar, the mysterious, strong leader, who had taken her in 'cause he had seen in her something that everyone else haven't seen. Then, there was Liafair, the White Dragon, powerful and kind, impulsive and patient. And how to forget Pai, Taruto and Kissh. The three aliens changed in appearance, but their characters were almost exactly the same. On their planet, Pai had been made High Chief of the RDNE, which is the Research and Development for New Earth; they wanted to make Kissh High Commander of the army, but he refused, and instead trained under an ancient order of knights, and achieved Knighthood; Taruto, who was still too young to be made an official leader, had been put as a student for fleet command; One day, he would be the one to give the orders of the new Space Fleet of New Earth. And after them, there was Yumir, the spy. Akar had told her that Yumir had a mission under cover for twenty years, before he was called back on Mars to join the team.

With the thought of her new friends on her mind, Ichigo drifted to sleep.

She woke up when she felt another person near her. She immediately opened her eyes and jumped on her feet. And then she gasped. In front of her eyes, there was her mother.

"Tell me we have something" asked Ryou, when he entered the laboratory together with the Mews.

"As a fact, we do" answered a scientist "Thanks to the wall inscriptions of the temple where the last Key was located, we are now able to tell you a couple of things more about the Firstborn of the gods, and about Asgard as well"

"we're listening" said MewZakuro, sitting with the others on a table.

"Very well" began another researcher "first of all, we discovered that the socalled firstborns of the Gods were very few in numbers. We found out, thanks to the inscriptions, that by the time Asgard was sealed only two firstborns were still on Earth. The others already left to stay on the other side of Asgard, in the Realm of the Gods, which in the inscriptions is refereed to with a symbol very similar to one we found in the roman empire, that meant Atlantis"

"Wait" said MewLettuce "you're telling us that Asgard was a portal to Atlantis?"

"More or less, yeah, if the inscriptions are correct" replied the first scientist "We also found out that the firstborns were not said to be the child of Gods for no reason. They had incredible powers that allowed them to shape reality itself. They were true Gods as we intend them. That also led us to believe that legends like the Greek one of Zeus and the Olympians or the Viking one of Odin and the Asgardian were in truth ways to represent the firstborns and their powers, which were incomprehensible for the human people"

"So, you're basically saying that every God humanity had believed in was in truth these Firstborns?" asked MewZakuro

"Yes and no. You see, in the temple there was written that only one firstborn remained on Earth after that Asgard had been sealed. We think that he tried to shape humanity as he wanted, but something failed and humans stopped believing in him or her as a God. Maybe that's why there are so many different religions nowadays"

While the scientist was telling the story, no one noticed Pudding slipping away from the room.

* * *

><p>The climax is coming. Keep tuned<p>

R&R, please


	12. Vote for the Grand Finale

Okay guys, here's the thing.  
>I've been beating myself searching for a way to continue the story. I already had an ending, but then my little sister gave me an idea and now I have two endings. The problem? I like them both, and I can't really decide which one to use.<p>

This is why I'm writing this. I want you all who are reading to rewiev and vote for one of the two endings. I'm putting this between the two parts of the chapter "Keystone" 'cause in the second part we will begin to slowly go towards the ending (you know, those two or three details that makes the ending logic).

Now, here there are the two ending:

1) "Good" ending: Ichigo's team win, some of the bad guys die, some are forgiven. A part of humanity will survive (I still have to decide how big this part will be) and they will live happily on the "purified" Earth. Ichigo and Kissh get together, and so do Pai and Lettuce. Taruto and Pudding will only become intimate. Asgard will be opened but the Firstborns will leave humanity alone.

or

2) Sad, dramatic, evil or bad ending (call it whatever you like): Some in Ichigo's team die. **All**humanity will be exterminated. The Cyclonians will take over the now deserted Earth, and they will live under the rule of Asgard and the Firstborns. There is a lemon between Kissh and Ichigo, and one between Akar and Liafair. A lot of good guys will leave us forever.

Now, I hope I haven't spoiled too much. I want you to know that I will also make some one-shot sequel to this story, to explain what happens after the ending, and I will do so in both endings. Please notice that the good ending isn't the typical "and they lived happily ever after". There will be war, blood and death. It just end a little (...okay, maybe a lot) better for the ones I marked as the good guys.

Please read carefully and rewiev, telling me which ending you would like the most to read. I advise you that the final decision will still be mine. If I think there are too few people to vote, I'll decide myself. So please, be numerous :-)

Well, that all. Please vote and have a good day.

* * *

><p>P.S. I like strawberries :3<p> 


	13. The Keystone - part 2

It's been like forever since the last time I uploaded a chapter of this story. Oh well. Enjoy  
>By the way, I think I'll go for the happy ending, putting in some things from the bad ending. Hope you agree :-)<p>

* * *

><p>Pudding entered the room from which they could observe Ichigo's prison, and immediately noticed that no one was there. She looked at the screen, and saw that Ichigo was in the steel room, pacing trough the room.<p>

"I'm bored" said the cat girl "Can't you goons find something to amuse me with?"

Pudding laughed. Ichigo just talked very Kissh-like.

"Sorry. If you could see me, I would do something" said the monkey girl.

Ichigo tilted her head to the side

"Pudding? Is that you?" asked the cat girl

"The one and only" the younger Mew said, happy that her former comrade had recognized her so easily "I'm sorry they're doing this to you" she added.

"Not your fault" replied Ichigo "and they can't do much anyway. They tortured me, and the best result they got was to put me to sleep. Then they tried to bring here an actress who looked like my mother, hoping I would tell her everything. Figures"

"ehmm... maybe I don't want to know, but what happened to the actress?"

"Oh, she's dead" said Ichigo "and good riddance. No one can insult my mother in that way"

A shiver ran trough Pudding's back.

"You changed, Ichigo-nee-san" said the monkey girl

"Not changed, Pudding. Awoken. And I own it all to them"

"Who's "them"?"

"Come in here and I'll tell you"

Pudding thought about it, a little worried. Ichigo was considered to be the enemy, and she may as well make her open the door and then run away. On the other hand, Ichigo had fought fairly so far, unlike the Tokyo Mew Mew. Besides, Pudding really wanted to be able to trust Ichigo again. Lettuce always seemed so distant since when Ichigo died. She was even more silent than before, and the time she didn't spent with the Tokyo Mew Mew was spent together with a mysterious friend who she would never talk about. Mint and Berry were acting like bitches, putting always the blame on others, thinking they were so perfect and superior to everyone. Tasuku was on Berry's leash, and Masaya... well, he was Mint's boyfriend and he dumped Ichigo; how smart could he be from the start? Zakuro had always been intimidating in the eyes of the youngest of the Mews, so Pudding wasn't inclined to try and start an intimate friendship like she did with Ichigo and Lettuce. After Keichiiro's death, she was devoured by anger and hate. But in the latest weeks, she looked much calmer and even -if that could be possible for the wolf Mew- happy.

After considering all of this, Pudding decided that even if Ichigo turned on her and escaped, the friendship of the cat girl was worth the risk.

So, she opened opened the door trough the console, took a deep breath, and went in. The moment she was inside, Ichigo engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Pudding, you have no idea how much I've missed you" said the cat mew.

Pudding eyes began to water. Until then, she hadn't realized how much she missed Ichigo, and the feeling of sisterhood she felt for her.

"I missed you too, Ichigo-nee-san" said the monkey girl, returning the hug.

"You know who else missed you a lot?" asked Ichigo, letting go of her friend.

"Who?"

"why, your Taru-taru, of course"

Pudding eyes widened, shining brightly with happiness

"Taru-taru... misses me?" asked the blond girl

"Of course he does. He wouldn't stop asking about you, the first couple of days we were in the base"

"Who else is there with you, Nee-san? Who is 'them'?" asked Pudding, remembering her former question.

"'Them' would be Kissh, Pai, Taruto, Yumir, Liafair and Akar" answered Ichigo.

"Akar? Akar Suunok?" asked Pudding "the boss of the energetic company?"

"Yep, that's the guy" replied Ichigo "Now, tell me Pudding, would you like to come with me, and be a part of my new team?"

In the meantime, in the conference room, the scientists were explaining their analysis of the Keystone. The small, black stone was apparently indestructible, and it didn't react to any kind of substance. It wasn't magnetic, radioactive and maintained its form even at incredibly high temperatures. When they tried to cut it with a diamond gem-cutter, the Keystone had emitted a ultra-high frequency sound, that killed anyone in a range of ten meters around it by making their brains burst.

"And with the report of this incident" said a scientist "ends our report of the analysis of the object classified as 'Keystone'"

"Thank you" said General Marshal "dismissed"

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ryou

"If I knew that, boy, I would be doing it" replied the general "but nothing is working as it should! First that cat girl resist all kinds of torture we come up with with barely a scratch, then we lose ten of our best scientists to a seemingly inert stone. At this point, I'm really getting afraid of what our enemies could do next... and besides all that where the hell are the mew guardians!? They attack us for months, kill thousands of people... and then they just vanished. What the fuck's going on around here?"

At that precise moment, all the monitors in the room went black. They stayed that way for a couple of moments, and then turned on again, showing Akar!

"Greetings" he said from the monitors "this message is being displayed on every single monitor present on your planet. All of you are able to understand me because I'm speaking in the ancient language of Babel, the universal language. I decided to appear today before you because I decided that it is time to tell you all what my plan... or rather our plan... is. Me and my team will awaken Asgard, a portal between this world and the realm of the Gods. To do this, we need the twenty keys of Asgard. Now, we already have collected nineteen of them, but the last keystone was taken before we could reach it, and one of my teammates was taken with it. My problem is, I want both of them back. My teammate MewIchigo and the Keystone were taken from me by the Tokyo Mew Mew, who are collaborating and are being supported by a military organization, controlled and financed by the most important governments of the world.

Now, this is my offer: Give me back MewIchigo and the Keystone, or I will destroy humanity.

You've got twelve hours to decide"

After that, all the screen went black.

Not a noise was heard. Everyone, everywhere in the world had seen Akar's message. None of them knew why, but all of them knew that it wasn't a joke or a movie. The whole of humanity had fallen silent.

Then, a young girl, about thirteen year old, in the middle of many other people in a square of New York, yelled:

"Give him what he asked! I don't want to die!"

That started the biggest riot in the history of humanity.

In the conference room, Mint, Berry, Masaka and Tasuku were watching the black screens, mouth agape. The general shook his head, tiredly.

"I need a coffee" he decided.

Somewhere else in the base, Ichigo and Pudding were calmly walking down a corridor. Well, Ichigo was calmly walking; Pudding was hyper-nervous. Ichigo had managed to convince her that her siblings would be much better protected if she was to come with her than if she stayed with the Tokyo Mew Mew. Akar would take them to the base on Mars, and they could live there with Pudding until after that Asgard was awakened.

While Pudding was thinking how to break the news to her younger siblings, Ichigo suddenly stopped and brought an hand to her temple, closing her eyes. She stayed that way for a couple of moments, and then turned to Pudding and told her:

"Your siblings are safely in our base. Taruto went to pick them up just a couple minutes ago"

"How can you speak with them? You do not have a comm" asked the blond girl

"Telepathy" simply replied the brown haired girl.

They kept on walking, but when they reached a room at the end of the corridor, they found Masaya waiting.

"Momomiya, you will go back to your cell at once. Pudding, you will come with me now" said the boy

"Sorry, Aoyama-kun, but I really need to get home now. You see, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, plus I had a date that I really wanted to go to..." replied Ichigo, talking as if she was declining an invitation.

"It wasn't a request, Momomya. And if you do not comply, I will have to force you"

Masaya just finished the sentence, when Ichigo (still in human form) punched him straight in the face, moving so fast that she left an afterimage, and throwing him back several meters.

"Bring it on, Whore boy. We were rudely interrupted last time. It's about time we had a decent match" said Ichigo "MewIchigo, ANCIENT METAMORPHOSIS"

Ichigo changed into her Mew form, while Masaya spit out some blood and changed into BlueKnight.

"You won't win. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be"

"Whatever you say, kid" replied Ichigo, charging at him.

Their blades met, Mewblade versus BlueKnight's sword. They locked blades for half a minute, then separated and began exchanging blows. BlueKnight slashed vertically, hoping to throw her off balance, but she rotated on herself and used the momentum to throw a kick on his chest, which he was able to block with his arm, not without damage. Taking advantage of his distraction, MewIchigo delivered diagonal slash, which BlueKnight was forced to dodge, allowing the girl go around him, slip past his defenses and giving him a short but deep cut on the chest. He jumped back, trying to get some distance and think his next move, but when he landed, he heard Pudding yell:

"Ribon! Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Pudding attack came straight at him, hitting him and engulfing him in the jelly like substance, completely immobilizing him.

"Yeah, we beat him! Na-no-da! Na-no-da!" yelled Pudding, dancing around happily.

Her joy was short lived however, because suddenly an energy arrow pierced right through her heart. Pudding's eyes widened in shock, and then she fell on the ground, not moving.

"That's what you get for being a traitorous bitch" said Mint, who had just shot the arrow from behind the girl "Now it's your turn, Ichigo. Any last words?"

"Yes: Burn in hell, whore" replied Ichigo, staring at her hatefully.

But before both girls could do anything, there was a flash of light. In front of Ichigo, there was now a young man with deep blue eyes and brown hair, wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a black trench-coat.

"Akar..." murmured Ichigo.

At that moment, the other Tokyo Mew Mew arrived, already transformed, but they all froze when they saw Akar. There was a strange aura around him, that made them feel scared out of their wits.

"Ichigo" said Akar "take Pudding. We're leaving"

Then, he took something from a pocket and showed it to the Mews. It was the Keystone!

"Thanks to the riot on the street right now, your men had to go and try to keep the peace, even the men who were guarding the stone. So, the people of Earth decided to comply to my request, even if they do not yet know it. It has been a pleasure meeting you girls" that said, he, Ichigo and Pudding disappeared in another flash of light.

An hour later...

"Why didn't we even manage to move!?" yelled Mint, completely livid "He was right there! Why couldn't we attack him!?"

"That boy... is dangerous" said Zakuro.

"I was so scared" said Lettuce "I felt as if I had a blade on my neck, ready to kill me"

"What do we do now?" asked Berry "They have all the keys, apparently, we do not know where their base is, we have a massive riot everywhere in the world, and they will probably activate Asgard very soon"

They all stayed silent, thinking about what to do. Tasuku had forced BlueKnight to go to the medical bay to check the injury on his chest.

After a couple of minutes, all the screens went black again, and Akar once again appeared on them.

"People of Earth" he announced "thanks to the distraction you provided, I was able to recover both my teammate AND the Keystone. Now, I know many of you still struggle in the decision about whether or not you should follow me and my plan or fight me, so I will wait two months before activating Asgard. Make up your mind by then, because once Asgard will be active, there will be only salvation or damnation for humanity. Oh, and refrain from attack me or my comrades, because we will fight back and trust me, you don't want that" With that, he disappeared from the screen.

Everyone was silent, until General Marshal yelled

"Where the fuck is my coffee!?"

In the meantime, back on Mars...

Ichigo was being checked for injuries by Liafair. The dragon girl had insisted that Ichigo body needed a full check-up after having been tortured for hours.

Liafair had just finished the scans, and was reading the results when Kissh came barging in.

"Ichigo!" he yelled "I was so worried. I should have never left you alone in that temple! What was I thinking!?"

"Don't worry, Kisshu. I'm alright. And my plan worked! Now we got a new member!" replied Ichigo, trying to appear cheerful.

In truth, she was extremely worried for Pudding. Akar had assured her that the monkey girl would be okay, but Ichigo had seen the arrow pierce her chest, her body falling like dead on the ground. She was afraid that her blond friend wouldn't make it.

"Ichigo, I know you're worried, but remember that you were dead too before Akar took you in" said Liafair, trying to reassure the cat girl.

"You were DEAD!?" Asked Kissh "How? When? How did you come back?"

"It's a strange story. I was killed..." Ichigo began to tell her story, about how she ended up with Akar's team.

Pudding woke up in a strange, dark place, standing on a circle made of light, she looked around, but didn't see anything besides endless darkness.

"**Welcome**" said someone.

Pudding turned around to see a boy, wearing a black suit with a hood.

"Who are you?" asked the young girl

"**That doesn't matter**" replied the boy "**It is time for you to make your choice!**"

* * *

><p>I hope this is a good cliff-hanger.<br>R&R, and thank for waiting for me this long :3


	14. The plot unravels

This one is shorter, but it was mostly just to begin to unravel the plot. I think I may change the genres of this story to include suspence, seeing as I created some kind of big mistery without really noticing it.  
>Oh, well. Enjoy :-)<p>

* * *

><p>Pai was many things. Insensitive, cold, professional, ruthless, merciless, and the list could go on, but he was in no way stupid. Or, as Kissh used to say, there was no way Pai was not-intelligent. And Pai knew that young Pudding got an energy arrow straight trough her heart. No human, not even a Mew Mew, could have survived that hit. That was why he was completely shocked when, a week after Akar had got Ichigo back, Taruto burst in the dining room yelling "she's awake!". Everyone quickly went to the medical bay and found a healthy and cheerful Pudding being checked by Liafair before being allowed to go to her room and meet her siblings.<p>

"Hello everyone na-no-da!" said Pudding in a singsong voice.

"How is this possible?" asked Pai, his rational scientific curiosity taking over the shock.

"It is not" replied Liafair "But these kind of things always happen around Akar, so get used to it"

That reply brought back the question pai had in his mind since when he came back to Earth: What was Akar?. A seemingly human boy 18 year old, but who had been alive since at least three millions years, who seemed to have the raw power to be able to teletrasport from a planet to another, who had knowledge of things neither human nor Cyclonians nor MewGuardians ever had knowledge of. And besides all of that, what did he had to gain? Pai and his brothers were doing this for their people, while Ichigo and now Pussing were doing it for the chance at a better future. Liafair and Yumir seemed content to simply follow Akar, but that left the final doubt: what was Akar motivation? Why was he doing this? What could he possibly gain?

Pai was distracted from his thoughts by Pudding asking Taruto where were Ichigo and Kissh.

"They went on their date" said Taruto "Kissh had invited Ichigo since a while, but Ichigo didn't want to go while you were sick. Akar promised her that you would be awake when she came back, so she went tonight"

"So.. where is Akar, na-no-da?" asked again the yellow Mew.

"No one knows" said Yumir "But I'm sure we have nothing to worry about"

Akar calmly walked inside the Sanctuary. Now that Liafair was awake, he had still two things that he had to do, and then his team would be complete and the awakening of Asgard could take place.

"_Stupid humans_" he thought, almost amused "_They seriously believe that I would give them time for the heck of it? No, I needed more time. There are still things I need to do, and then I'll be ready_"

Akar went trough the temple and walked past the fake wall. Once again, he found himself in the company of the old woman, who was watching him with a critical eye.

"You lied" she simply said.

Akar smirked

"How did you find out?"

"_They_ told me" she replied "they do not have their powers anymore. They cannot get out of their own base. I was lucky I had enough power to send them food, or they would be dead by now. All three of them"

"Three?" asked Akar, now curious "shouldn't there be a fourth?"

"Sirius disappeared" she replied "I thought you knew"

"I hoped he would" he said "it means my plan is working, at least on one of them"

"What are you doing?" the woman said, her voice becoming scared and pleading "Why are you acting like this? You are condemning us all! You will bring the fury of Coueres on us!"

"My mother does not scare me" he said "She is the cause of everything that happened to this planet. She is the reason all my brothers and sisters were banished. Only I remained, and I swore vengeance upon Her and all that follows her!"

"Your mother?" asked the woman "what are you talking abo... Oh my..."

She never finished her sentence, because in a swift movement Akar was upon her and his hand had pierced her chest

"You are a fool, Son of Klyber" said the woman, with her dying breath "Coueres... still... lives"

"Then she will die by my hand, as all the others had" Akar calmly replied.

When he walked out of the temple, he left behind the corpse of Marielda, the last priestess of the Goddess Coueres, a mask of terror and despair on her face.

In the middle of Tokyo shopping district, Ichigo and Kissh were having their date. Kissh had brought her to the nice little restaurant they were currently in, and treated her to a nice dinner. They were a the dessert, a chocolate mousse, when Ichigo said:

"I just wish they would stop looking at us"

Kissh looked around their table and sighed. Immediately after Akar announcement a week prior, the government had told the public who the members of Akar team were, probably hoping that the population would attack them. However, Akar warning about arming his teammates was still very clear in everyone minds, and no one dared to even talk to Ichigo and Kissh. But everyone was looking at them, some with fear, some with respect and some with simple curiosity. Apparently, people were divided: some believed that what Akar was trying to do was good, while others wanted him gone and to go back living like before he had come.

"Excuse me?" said a new voice, distracting Kissh from his musings.

Just at the side of their table, there was a young girl, 12 year old at most, and she was looking at Ichigo with a look of pure adoration.

"would you... would you sign this please?" asked the girl shyly, holding in front of her a copy of the paper with the explanation about Ichigo Momomiya being MewIchigo.

"Of course" Ichigo said happily, taking the paper and the pen the girl had brought with her and signing with a neat and curvy style, adding a small drawing at the end that looked like a small cat footprint.

"Thank you sooo much" said the girl, before darting away. Kissh chuckled.

"Kissh, don't make fun of her. She was just a fan" said Ichigo, glaring at Kissh

"I was not laughing for that" replied Kissh "I was laughing because your face lightened up when you heard what she wanted"

Ichigo blushed

"When I went with Akar" said the cat girl "my only worry was that all the kids and young girls and boys that looked up to me as an example would feel betrayed. I loved being there for them, being their example that you can fight for what you love. It's just nice to see that some of them still believe in me"

"Awww... you're so sweet, Koneko-chan" said Kissh

They stayed silent for the remaining of dinner. When it was time to go, Kissh payed (were he had got the money Ichigo didn't want to know) and were about to exit when Ichigo noticed someone.

"Hey, Kissh" she whispered to him "isn't that Lettuce?"

"The green fish-girl?" asked him "yeah, that looks like her alright. And she looks to be in sweet company. Let's go and say hi"

A couple of table away, Lettuce was enjoying a quite evening with her new best friend (and hopefully soon to be more) Sirius Midrukrus. Since when the boy had appeared in her class for the first time, she had immediately felt some kind of pull towards him. Every time she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, she felt as if she was drowning in an emerald sea. She was with no doubt crushing badly on the boy. So, the first few times she talked with him, she became a shy and stuttering idiot, not capable of completing a single sentence. That changed when he began to make an effort to get to know her. In little time, her shyness had disappeared, and she was no longer simply crushing on the boy, she was falling for him. Hard.

So, when he asked her to a date no more than a week prior, Lettuce had been behind herself for the joy. Tonight was their date, and she was looking forward to a quite dinner, followed maybe by a short walk. And then maybe Sirius would kiss her goodnight when they got back to her home.

Instead, they had found that the restaurant where they wanted to have dinner had been chosen by Ichigo and Kissh too for their date. Lettuce would have been happy with ignoring them and hoped not to be noticed by the couple, but Sirius had become nervous. Even so, they had managed to have their quite dinner... until Kissh decided to stop by to say hi.

"Hey, Fish girl!" said Kissh "been a while since the last time we've meet. I think it was in a cave"

"Kissh, leave the poor girl alone" said Ichigo sternly "I'm sorry Lettuce. I was dragged here before I even realized what was happening"

"It's no problem" said Sirius "if Lettuce is alright with it, you could have a sit and catch up with her"

Lettuce was about to try and say no, that she wanted to be left alone with her date, but Ichigo spoke first

"We would never dream of monopolizing her when she's on a date. I just need to give her this, and we'll be on our way" she said, giving Lettuce a piece of paper.

"Bye bye, lovefishes" said Kissh, when he and Ichigo went away.

Lettuce looked at the piece of paper, which had three words written on it: _Call me later_.

At the same time, Sirius looked as if he had just seen something horrible, because his face contorted in fear, but the moment quickly passed and he was back to normal before the green girl could notice.

In an extremely expensive hotel master suit, Zakuro was waiting in front of the mirror. She was dressed only in a black, lacy lingerie. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind.

"There you are" murmured Zakuro, leaning back into the embrace "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up"

"I would never miss a chance of being with you like this, my dear" said the man to whom the arms belonged "Too bad we didn't get many chances lately"

"Don't think about that now" replied Zakuro, feeling his hands starting to rub her breasts trough the lingerie "just concentrate on us tonight"

He was quick to oblige, bringing her to the bed and literally tearing apart the lacy dress, moving to pleasure the treasures just exposed.

"To be able to feel you like this... it's just wonderful" he said, moving to kiss her deeply.

Zakuro moaned in the kiss, and with that the two lover lost themselves in their passion.

* * *

><p>This story was rated M for a reason, so I don't want anyone flaming for the slight (maybe not so slight) sexual content at the end. Zakuro's a big girl, and she's older than 18, so she can have sex. This means that I can use her in any and all mature content scenes as long as I rate the story correctly.<br>Sorry for the warning, but I've seen many stories flamed because of this, so I'm taking measures to try and prevent it. Sorry again.

That said, R&R, please. Nice reviews make my day :3


	15. The calm before the storm

Sirius walked inside his apartment, worried. Okay, scratch that, he was terrified. During his dinner with Lettuce, he'd received a telepathic message, saying that "an old friend" would soon come to visit him. Considering that most of the friends Sirius had had been dead for ages, and he had recently betrayed the remaining three, he was now very scared of who might visit him.

"Sirius Midrukrus, aka MewRius, Mewguardians intelligence chief, later reassigned to MewKar team for "operation Future". Sea raptor genes" said a voice behind him.

Sirius froze. No one had addressed him as the intelligence chief for a very long time, and the obviously female voice narrowed the number of people who could have been waiting for him down to one...

"Liafair" murmured Sirius.

Turning around, the boy saw his former comrade, in human form, dressed in a white skirt and lime green sleeve-less shirt.

"Long time no see, aqua boy! How are you?" said Liafair, sitting down on a couch and patting the area next to her.

"Yeah, it has been a while... and things are finally looking up since when I left Kaar and his team" replied the dark boy, sitting down next to her "I heard that Akar managed to get here too, uh? How did he do that?"

"Everything in good time" replied the girl with a wink "now, let's get down to business! Akar wants you on his team. You only need to stay loyal to us and to follow orders, and in exchange you get your powers back AND you get your girl to stay alive even if she decides to keep siding with the humans"

"How could I ever get my powers back?" asked Sirius "Coueres isn't giving them to us anymore, and the ones I had stored in my body finished after only a few months. I got lucky I managed to muster enough power to teleport, or I would still be down there in that underground base with Kaar and his shit-sucking team"

"Yeah, well, I have my powers, don't I?" Liafair simply asked.

"You do" replied the former chief "Where's the catch?"

"No catch. You just follow orders, and help us activate Asgard, and you get your reward" said the girl.

"And do you assure me that no matter what side she chooses, Lettuce will be safe?"

"She'll be safe from us" said Liafair "if a skyscraper falls down on top of her and kills her, there's nothing we can do about that"

Sirius stayed silent for a long time, and then asked

"Why did Akar send you?"

"Me and Ichigo are the ones he trust the most" she answered "but Ichigo doesn't know you, so I was the logical choice.

At the same time, Lettuce was in her room at home, waiting for Ichigo to come. She was kind of nervous. She had called Ichigo, just as her message said, and the girl had said she would be there in a few minutes. So now the green mew was left to wait for her former team-mate to arrive.

Lettuce nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her window. She looked and saw MewIchigo waving at her from outside. Lettuce opened the window and MewIchigo got in, changing back to human before sitting on the bed.

"And here we are" she said happily, patting the spot beside her on the bed for Lettuce to sit in "I wanted to talk with you, so we might as well get comfortable"

"What do you wish to talk about, Ichigo-san?" asked Lettuce, sitting down.

"First of all, how are you?" asked the redhead.

"I don't know" replied the green mew "I am sad and scared because of this strange war we have going on, but I'm happy that I am getting closer to Sirius, but then I was destroyed and shocked for Pudding getting killed... by Minto nonetheless!" she was crying. Pudding's death had shocked her to the core, while the other members of their team seemed not to care at all. Pudding was always so cheerful and full of life, to see her lying down on the floor, her eyes empty and cold... it was horrible.

"She's not dead" said Ichigo, making Lettuce turn to her so fast her hair made a whipping sound.

"H-how? I saw the arrow pierce her heart! I saw her body on the floor, and she wasn't moving..."

"Akar saved her" explained Ichigo, casting her eyes down sadly.

"Ichigo-san? How could he save her? And why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"

"Because of what I'm about to do" Ichigo looked up again, meeting Lettuce gaze with her tear stricken eyes "Lettuce, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you like a sister and you are and always will be one of my best friends"

Having said that, Ichigo grabbed Lettuce with her left hand, holding her in place, while in her right hand appeared a knife with a blue-glowing blade, and she stabbed the green mew in the heart with it.

"I-Ichi-go... why...why w-would you...?" tried to ask Lettuce, her life ebbing away like a dying flame.

"I'm so sorry, Lettuce" replied Ichigo "I can only pray you'll pass the test"

That said, Ichigo took in her arms the now lifeless body of her friend, and was gone in a flash of red light.

A couple kilometres under Tokyo, Ryou and an excavation team were working to make a tunnel to reach a small cave they had found months before, and which they believed to be the secret base of the Mew Guardians. After months of secret digging, they had finally reached it.

"We are drilling trough the wall of the cave sir" said one of the excavation crew "it is not very wide, it will be just a minute to crack it"

"Very well" replied Ryou, hoping to finally get his hand on those who had started this whole shit-trip.

When there was a large enough hole in the wall, a team of soldiers went in. They came out less than a minute later, brining out with them MewKar!

"Sir, this one said he wanted to talk with the one in command. I figured it wouldn't be too bad to let him talk with you, as long as we keep an eye on him"

Ryou examined the Mew Guardian leader. He was dressed just as the first time the Tokyo Mew Mew had met him, only without his tail and horns.

"What happened to your tail?" asked Ryou.

"Lost it when we lost our powers" said the boy "you might as well call me by my name of Kaar while I'm in this form. I would tell you my last name, but it holds no meaning now"

"Kaar?" asked Ryou "I was sure you were Akar Suunok"

"AKAR!?" yelled Kaar, visibly enraged "he's here!? How is it possible? He was left to die of old age while me and my team went into energetic stasis!"

"Yet he's here, just as alive as me and you. Who were the members of your team?"

"There was me, Sirius, Daisuke, Yumir and Liafair. We were the five best Mew Guardians, the best of the best, chosen to wait into stasis until the day we would be needed to guide our fellow Mew Guardians in a time where their power alone would not be enough. I was chosen as the leader, as I was one of the Mew Guardians masters. Sirius was the chief of our intelligence, while Daisuke was the chief of our infantry. Yumir was an assassin, he could kill you and be gone before your body hit the floor without being seen by anyone, while Liafair was our strongest warrior. Liafair was also my fiancee"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Ryou, surprised that an enemy was giving away so much informations.

"What do I have to lose?" asked Kaar, sneering "my mission already failed. We have no longer our powers, Sirius abandoned us, and Liafair and Yumir were never awakened. I can do nothing, so might as well give you all the facts"

"Who is Akar?" Ryou asked. Kaar sighed.

"Akar was one of our army general. He was extremely arrogant, but cunning enough as to never give the higher masters a reason to get finally rid of him. He played lose with accepted strategy, disrespected the other generals and he even had the audacity to try to steal Liafair from me. I can't tell you much more, at the time I didn't really look that much into it, thinking that he would be gone when I would awaken from the stasis"

"What about his powers?" asked the blonde

"I honestly have never seen much of those. What I know is that he is fast, strong, and is capable of 360° vision. Also, he is capable of sensing the energy around him... and all of this was done without ever changing form. He stayed in what you would call human form, always. No one ever saw him in his true form... except..." here Kaar paused, as if in thought.

"Except?" asked Ryou, urging him to go on.

"Except his enemies in what was called 'the massacre of full bloom'. In the first day of Full bloom, which was the time of the year when all plants would have bloomed and started producing seeds, he was sent on a solo mission to gather info on a big enemy encampment close to one of our main cities. Two days later, he returned, claiming that there had been complications and that all the enemies were dead. A few scouts were sent to the encampment to check on his claims, and found the whole place reduced to a crater. There were around five hundred people in that camp, and Akar killed them all"

"So we have to assume he is very powerful..." murmured Ryou, and then asked Kaar "by the way, you look like humans when you're not transformed, but you come from an age when the only sentient species was the Cyclonians. Why's that?"

"No one knows for sure why, but when a Cyclonian obtained Mew powers during adolescences he would change physically and resemble a modern human. Those who changed this way would lose the ability to fly and use normal Cyclonians powers, but in exchange would be able to use the power of the Mewaura"

"I see" Ryou stayed thoughtful for a moment.

He was realizing that he may have a way for the MewGuardians to get their powers back, if only temporarily, and with them at their side they would even out the fight between them and Akar, and maybe analysing their DNA could give the Tokyo Mew Mew more power. As for making them accept this deal, it was obvious that Kaar had some kind of vendetta against Akar, and that could be used to their advantage.

"How would you like to have your powers back, together with a chance at killing Akar?" asked Ryou, smirking.

"Tell me how!"

On Mars, inside of Akar's base, in a room, a very tired and satisfied Liafair was sleeping in Akar's bed, while said person was standing near a window, which gave view to the surface, clad only in his pants. He was thinking about the days to come, and about the battle that was sure to take place. Suddenly his eyes became golden in colour and his pupils became like those of a reptilian, while on his back a pair of big dragon-like wings appeared. He smirked evilly at his reflection.

"The end draws near"


End file.
